The Dragon Tamer: Book Four
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.
1. Chapter 1

****The Dragon Tamer****

 ** **Summary:**** ** **Three**** ** **years**** ** **have come and gone**** ** **,**** ** **each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.****

 ** **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter****

 ** **Pairing: Draco/Kagome****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Adventure****

 ** **Rated: M for Mature Content****

 ** **R.I.P – Alan Rickman****

 ** **(Severus Snape)****

 ** **Remember****

 ** **The Half-Blood Prince****

 ** **~ALWAYS~****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **A/**** ** **N: I always block out the annoyance that is Umbridge...so I always get this headache when I re-watch the fifth movie and I'm reminded of the Pink Powder Puff Poodle that she is. Damn...this is going to be painful for me to watch/write.****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 _Kagome stared back at the barren path she'd just come from, turning her eyes forward, she took in the forest that lay ahead. Shadows clung with a deathly grip to crooked and broken branches. An eerie silence fell in a hush around the shadows, but a tantalizing pull seemed to beckon her towards the darkness._

" _The shadows_ _will call out to you, it's only natural, Kagome. The opposite of light is dark, and they need the other to exist._ _It's your job to protect the light._ _"_

 _Whipping back around, she took in the sight of her mother and tears swelled in her eyes. "Mama, I don't know if I can do this."_

" _You will be able to, it's in your heart to do so." The woman walked forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome, resting her head atop her daughters, she smiled. "Your strength comes from your heart, Kagome...never doubt it, and it will always come through." The woman began fading and Kagome's eyes widened when her arms vanished from around her. "Mama?"_

" _I'm watching you, Kagome...I've always been watching you...and I always will."_

 ** **-x-x-x-****

"Mama!" Kagome shot up in her bed. The lights were off and a cold sweat had formed on her brow from the dream she'd just woken from. In her room upstairs, she could here Lance and her father arguing below, just barely making out their fight. It was Lance bearing down on her father, calling him a fool for letting her do something so dangerous. Yelling about how he was sending her to her death. She shook her head, letting her hand fall to the brilliant red and gold scales of the dragon beside her, she sighed. Lifting her hand from the dragon, she watched it raise it's head and she looked at the pink jewel that dangled from around her fire-breathing friends neck. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed the dragon on it's head. "Come Fáfnir, let us go put an end to the squabble down below." Kagome made her way down stairs, her hand came up and she fiddled with one of the three potions on the necklace she wore. She'd looked them up years ago and had since kept the necklace carefully locked away, usually only wearing it on special events. However, after the end of her last term, she started wearing Severus's gift from her first year everyday. She was nervous, scared...it was justifiable though.

"Lance?" She called as she walked down stairs.

"Kagome, did...did we wake you?"

She raised a brow and laughed, "no, mama did. I heard you after I woke up."

"...your mother?" Lance frowned and looked to Charlie who nodded.

"She's been having...visions of her mother...talking with her and such. It started in her second year."

"You never thought to mention this?"

"Sorry hunny, but you're rarely home." Charlie closed his eyes and sat down with an annoyed look on his face. "Look it here, Lance. You are my best friend, and I'd be hard pressed to find anyone who's had as much of a hand in raising Kagome than you. I can't brush you off so easily, you're family, but this is bigger than me...and I don't know if I could stop her if I tried."

Kagome stepped up behind her father and placed her arms around his shoulders, "you can't..." laying her head on his shoulder, she hugged him tightly for a moment before smiling sadly when he brought a hand to hers. "However, I can't hide away in the safety of the Dragon Prefecture. It'd be too easy."

Charlie shook his head, "and what's wrong with easy!?"

Kagome let go of her father and moved in front of him, standing between him and Lance who looked lost as to what he should say. "Nothing is wrong with easy, but easy isn't always right."

Lance frowned, "where did you learn that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as her disdain showed on her face, "not that I think it matters, but if you must know...Dumbledore said it after it was revealed that Voldemort was back. I believe his exact words were…. _"We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy."_...and he's right. I know what's right, and it's not easy."

"Kagome...it could be easy...just stay." His voice was broken, pleading with his daughter as he took her hands in his. "Don't go to the Malfoy's, don't go back to Hogwarts….you are my daughter, let me protect you!"

A shock of thunder sounded from outside, but no one paid attention to it as a slight pitter -patter began to sound against the windowpane.

Kagome felt tears burning in her eyes, "...but daddy, I don't think it's supposed to be easy. Doing the right thing, you know? I think it's meant to be difficult, to test us, and teach us. Daddy, I want to protect you, the way you have me...for the last fourteen years. You've protected me, loved me, and you've taught me everything I know..." She fell to her knees, her hands still in his as his own tears touched gently against her fingers, "I'm able to do this because you raised me to take on the challenges that would rise before me; I'm strong because of you! Because when I was little, you told me that I could either live my life afraid of the unknown, or I could face the unknown head on...and make it my own."

"You were such an irresponsible father." Lance scoffed with a look of pride held in his eyes.

Charlie chuckled loosely, but said nothing to argue the comment. He was starting to regret his teachings too.

"Do you remember what you told me, when you were teaching me to ride dragons?"

"...yeah..."

Lance pulled out a chair and sat down, "I'm curious, what other words of wisdom did you impart on this...clearly...impressionable child."

" _...daddy..."_

Charlie smiled, "every time you ride a Dragon, it's a different experience. Each flight is an adventure into the great unknown...and your destination? Your destination is irrelevant...because it's all about the journey." Raising his hand from his daughters, he pulled her into his chest, and sighed. "In my attempts at preparing _you_ for the future...I forgot all about preparing _me_. You woke up earlier than I wanted you to...Kagome, you are the light of my life. I love you, and when all is said and done, I will always be there for you. When everything is done, I'll come find you."

Lance's eyes widened as he watched Charlie raise his wand to Kagome's head, the tip of which glowed a soft almost white blue.

" _Faux Impressionem..."_

Lance watched Kagome's eyes dim in a state of fog as her body fell limp against her father. Standing, the chair was thrown back with the force at which Lance stood. "Charles!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So...without further ado...here is chapter one. Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

****The Dragon Tamer****

 ** **Summary:**** ** **Three**** ** **years**** ** **have come and gone**** ** **,**** ** **each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.****

 ** **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter****

 ** **Pairing: Draco/Kagome****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Adventure****

 ** **Rated: M for Mature Content****

 ** **R.I.P – Alan Rickman****

 ** **(Severus Snape)****

 ** **Remember****

 ** **The Half-Blood Prince****

 ** **~ALWAYS~****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

Lifeless eyes stared back at Kagome, _'..._ _I...daddy, I...I'm so sorry!'_ She shook her head, staring at her father who'd been none the wiser, she felt tears burning a path down her cheeks. Beside him, Lance was lying face down with his face turned away from her. His wand had fallen away from his form and was of no use to him own wand wand was held limply between her fingers as she tried to digest what just took place. _'No...I wouldn't do this..._ _'_ she stared at the bodies, her mind arguing over how fierce a duelist her father and Lance were. Thinking about it, her dragons were no where in this mind numbing vision she was seeing, and she knew Fáfnir had followed her down stairs.

Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she chuckled and calmed her nerves. Steeling her mind, and allowing the image to sink in before coming to the acceptance that _this_ was not real. She couldn't see her father, she couldn't see Lance, she had to leave before the illusion wore off and created a fracture in the implemented memory. Running to the broom closet, she took her Nimbus, grabbing a small shoulder bag that she'd packed with a few of her things the night before, she ran quickly past the dead bodies of Lance and her father before making her way outside, she felt the sting of the rain beat down on her. Her heart was aching from the memory, be it real or not. Double checking that she had her wand, she mounted her broom and was off. Wearing simple pajama bottoms that were black, and a button up pajama top, she was freezing in the rain...all the better though.

 **-x-x-x-**

Draco was sitting across from his father with a book open in his lap, the thunderstorm outside their windows was soothing to listen to, the crackling of the fire in their fireplace was one that promised serenity and relaxation. Nothing was to go wrong for a good many hours. Draco had been keeping in touch with Kagome via the enchanted parchment she and her father used while they were at school. She'd given him the one she used and had been writing to him nightly with her fathers. The last they spoke, she'd told him that she would most likely arrive sometime tomorrow evening.

Or so that was the plan.

" _Ceely! Bring a towel to the foyer!"_

The hurried and panicked sound of his mothers voice carried into the office where he and his father had been sitting. Both glanced at one another with similar looks of curiosity before standing and making their way to the foyer where the front door was now wide open and Narcissa was no where to be seen. Draco reacted to this first as he ran to the door, his eyes widened and he dropped the book he'd been reading on the floor as he ran outside and into the storm where both his mother and Kagome were. His mother was kneeling before his girlfriend who was unconscious on their lawn, her nimbus lay across the way from where she'd hit the ground. He wasn't certain if they should try lifting her or not, but when his father stepped up beside them and waved his wand at her battered body, a soft glow told them that she was at least in one piece and they could move her without causing additional harm.

"Shall I floo the Doctor?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"No, have Severus come take a look at her. Until we know what's happened, I'd rather not let anyone else near her."

She nodded and ran inside. Draco lifted Kagome and her head lulled against his shoulder gently as he carried her inside. Nodding his head towards the only house elf they had left. The elf offered him a towel before popping away to get another towel and a change of clothes for the girl in her young masters arms.

' _I guess there was a slight change in plans...but, this way, at least we were all surprised...right?'_ He stared in worry at Kagome as he laid her down on the couch in his fathers office, directly in front of the warm fireplace. Using the towel, he laid it beneath her head and tightened it around her hair. His mother came in and ushered both him and his father out as Ceely appeared with clothes and another towel.

"You can come in once I've dressed her warmly, out!" Narcissa snapped.

Both Draco and Lucius sighed as the door slammed shut with a wave of Narcissa's wand. Draco was silent, running through every scenario he could, trying to figure out what must have happened to send Kagome crashing into his yard at six am. Glancing outside from one of the windows, he squinted before making out the lines of Kagome's broom. It was still dark outside from the heavy rainstorm and thunderous clouds, not looking like morning at all. "Ceely," he called, and of course, the little house elf responded with a poof. "Can you get Kagome's broom and place it in my room."

"Ceely will, yes." She smiled and popped out of sight.

The broom vanished from the yard and Draco nodded his head in contentment. A moment later, Draco heard the door open, his mother walked out with a soft sigh before stepping out of the way so that Draco could walk in. He did so without question, still not knowing why she was so early, he was happy she was at least okay.

"I dare say, something must have happened. She'd have flooed here were there no impending trouble." Lucius commented offhandedly as he entered his office and returned to the prophet he had early been reading. "Let us see what Severus has to say when he arrives." He eyed his son who was running his hand carefully along the sleeping girls arm. "Boy, don't coddle the girl."

Draco turned a glare to his father before returning his eyes to the flushed cheeks of his girlfriend. He knew she was chilled, he could feel her slight quivering beneath his fingertips. Running his hand along her arms, he hoped to provide her with even a little of his own warmth. _'What...what happened?'_

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Me: Here is chapter two of book four! I hope you guys are still on board with the Dragon Tamer fic. I know it's not fair of me to go on such a long hiatus and leave my stories incomplete, but sometimes life gets a bit crazy. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, write to me and let me know what you think, nyan~!****


	3. Chapter 3

****The Dragon Tamer****

 ** **Summary:**** ** **Three**** ** **years**** ** **have come and gone**** ** **,**** ** **each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.****

 ** **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter****

 ** **Pairing: Draco/Kagome****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Adventure****

 ** **Rated: M for Mature Content****

 ** **R.I.P – Alan Rickman****

 ** **(Severus Snape)****

 ** **Remember****

 ** **The Half-Blood Prince****

 ** **~ALWAYS~****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

Draco watched Severus from his seat in the office. "What's wrong? I mean...what happened that had her crashing into the yard on her broom?"

"...from what I saw, she and her father got into a fight over her joining the Dark Lord's cause and it ended with her killing her father."

" _Killing_ her father?" Draco stressed the word as Lucius looked on curiously at Severus. A small smile forming on his lips at what he'd just heard.

"...yeah, killing. As in...he's dead, and she's now officially an orphan."

"Does...she not have any other relatives?"

Severus frowned, "Miss. Higurashi was already adopted once, both her parents had been supporters of the Dark Arts if I remember correctly, although their names escape me. The man who had adopted her was a muggle, and had diverse views of magic and often times fought with her on the subjects of her culture."

"Splendid. She will no doubt join the Malfoy family in the future anyways. Besides, if she hadn't killed him, I'm certain the Dark Lord would have."

Severus nodded, "...indeed." He looked at Draco curiously and noticed a look of relief present on his face. "If my services are no longer required, I will leave. She will be fine after she's rested for a couple days, if not sooner."

Draco never looked up to his godfathers retreating back as Lucius saw Severus out. He stood and made his way closer to Kagome, shaking his head, he sat down beside her on the floor and simply stared at her. Not sure what to think, he went with merely worrying over her safety, and hoping for her to wake up soon.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Eyes of a blue azure stared forward at the red haired man before her. She looked on with a sick feeling of twisted hatred. 'This is wrong...' she thought as the man stepped back from her fearfully as she raised her wand and pointed it at him. "You should have just stayed out of it. I might not have needed to kill you then. Oh well..."_

" _K-Kagome!"_

 _She glanced back to see another man run into the house. He went for his wand and she fired the first shot, "Avada Kedavra!" She chuckled as he fell lifeless to the wood flooring of the house she stood in, his wand falling and rolling towards her. She kicked it aside before turning her attention back to her father. 'It's not real, but it feels...real...daddy, this must be a memory charm. A really good memory charm...right?' Her hand raised again, "Now...for you." Her eyes widened, 'NO! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS!' The last word slipped past her lips, "-Kedavra!"_

 _A_ ** _thump_** _sounded as her fathers body fell to the ground as death took him from her._

" _No...NO...NOOOO!"_

 **-x-x-x-**

"NO! DADDY!"

Draco shot forward and had his arms around Kagome who was sitting straight up with tears tearing wet roads down her cheeks. Relentlessly, they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. It was well past the afternoon, and thankfully, his father had a _meeting_ that had suddenly come up. His mother was in the library reading in the silence of her own time. Needless to say, timing was certainly on his side. "Kagome, it's okay! It's...it's alright...you're safe."

"Daddy!"

" _Shh, shhh~ hush. Not too loud. Say nothing."_

Kagome frowned but understood. "Is he….did I?" Her questions, although incomplete, she knew he understood.

"I doubt it. It's you, the best I could think...a certain _charm_."

A shudder left her lips as she nodded weakly into his chest, "...a rather strong one...if I dare say so myself." She felt her wrecked tremors calm at the soothing circles his fingers were running along her back. "I know I didn't...I couldn't possibly, but it feels... _so real_..." those last two words fell in a cracked whisper from her lips as she continued crying in the safe and warm arms of her boyfriend.

"...try not to think about it Kagome. It was necessary and that's what you wanted. It worked better than you hopped, Severus couldn't tell it was fake...and...even you can hardly distinguish the truth from the implant."

Kagome nodded, "yeah..." she wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "It's perfect, really...I just need to let it settle for a few days before I...meet _him_."

Draco grimaced at the idea of meeting the Dark Lord, not particularly looking forward to that day, he turned his attention instead to the time he'd get to spend with his girlfriend...well, if the two of them found time around the Dark Lord...that is.

"Draco...dear?" Narcissa's voice called from down the hall, a soft padding of light footsteps called to their ears as she grew closer. "Has Kagome awoken?" She peered around the doorway and her eyes brightened immediately at the conscious Kagome held in her sons arms. "Oh, thank Merlin!" She moved towards the two kids, kneeling down before Kagome as she came up beside Draco. Her hand reaching out to the girls forehead and cheek in uncertain worry before she smiled at her. "You sure caused a stir, my dear."

Kagome blushed, "my sincerest apologies, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Nonsense, my heart was in a panic at the sight of you. I'm only thankful that you are alright now. Draco," she turned her eyes to her son, "take her upstairs and let her get some more sleep in."

"Um...I'd rather avoid sleep...for a bit longer. I...I'm not entirely fond of my dreams."

"No, Kagome...mother is right. I'll get you a Dreamless Sleep potion, but you should rest a while longer. You will surely need it."

Knowing a losing battle when she saw one, Kagome begrudgingly nodded and sighed as Draco lifted her and took her upstairs to the room she used while she stayed with the Malfoy's. Thankful for the potion, she knew that her visions of her father would at least cease for the night. That was something...that was time...that's all she needed...time…

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Me: Here is chapter three, sadly, happy chapters are going to be far and few between in year four, five and six for Kagome. However, there are some fun and happy moments to be expected in Hogwarts at least...they simply...need to get to Hogwarts to experience those moments. Tell me what you think, nyan!****


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Here,"

A cup of tea was placed down on the small table next to Kagome. She smiled her thanks as Draco joined her on the couch and she leaned into his warmth. His arm wrapping around her as she relaxed against him with the book she'd been reading. They were on Lucius's study, as...that was where most of the Dark Arts books resided. "Hey, listen to this. There was a Japanese Sea Serpent called Yufune-Nushi, which preyed upon the islands of Japan. Or so Japanese History says. Apparently, they would keep it in check by offering it a maiden every June thirteenth."

"You sure that's a real thing? I mean, wouldn't this creature still be causing problems?"

She shook her head, "not at all, one very courageous maiden called Tokoyo had equipped herself with a knife while she was waiting to be seized by the serpent. When it was finally close enough, she stabbed out its eyes and killed it."

"What exactly are you reading?" Draco leaned forward as he drew the book up and read the title. Smirking as he drew a laugh from his girlfriend. It had taken a good few days to draw her attention away from her father. Reading was currently the only immersive distraction that he could provide her with, besides holding her, but that was a given. "The Book of Cruel and Enlightening Monsters of Myth...where did you find this?"

Kagome pointed to the bookcase with a small smile, "I guess you don't often read books from your fathers office?"

"Never...and since you've been here, this is the most I've been in this room. Though, I could name a dozen rooms in the Manor that are far cozier, you know...that weren't my fathers."

Another laugh left her lips as she closed her book and untangled herself from Draco's arm. Taking her cup in hand, she turned her eyes to meet her boyfriend's steel blue, "shall we go find one of those cozier rooms." Placing the book back in its place on the shelf as Draco jumped up and took her newly freed hand.

"How about the gardens?"

Kagome looked out the window as they made to pass one of many, "it's raining..."

Draco nodded, "yeah...so it is." They were both quiet for a moment as they stared out the window together. Draco watched Kagome carefully as she had a contemplating look in her eyes. A sudden pull of his hand had him running through the Malfoy Manor with Kagome leading him down the hall, through the living room, past him mother, and to the front door. They slowed to a stop as she placed down her cup and pulled him out the foyer entrance. Assaulted by the torrential downpour, he felt her let go and watched her as she took small and uncertain steps out into the rain.

"We'll be okay..." she turned around, the rain soaking into her long hair. A silver tendril falling into her eyes as she looked at Draco. "Have you heard from Blaise and Theodore?"

"I have, they'll be present tomorrow night."

' _Tomorrow night...at the revel...'_

"What are you two doing out here?!" Narcissa called from the doorway as she looked out at the two drenched teens. "You'll catch your death, Kagome, Draco!"

The two turned back to Narcissa who wore a mothers' worry on her face. Walking inside, towels were draped over their heads almost immediately.

"Dry off...there's been a change of plans. The Revel has been moved to tonight." Narcissa's tone turned serious as she looked to Kagome, "let's get you ready."

Draco watched as his mother took Kagome by the hand, the cup of tea left discarded on the windowsill. He leaned back against the foyer entrance and sighed. _'We'll be okay...we'll be okay...'_ a broken mantra he'd been thinking to himself since Kagome arrived, but he hadn't the ability to say it...the courage to say it. Not like Kagome. Truth be told, he was afraid. The girl he had found himself enamored with, he'd led her into the very pits of hell, and he knew it. She would stay by his side throughout this whole ordeal, and he could only hope they made it out of this unscathed. All of them.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sitting in front of a mirror as Narcissa pulled her hair into a half-do. Her eyes following the elegant fingers of her boyfriends' mother as she twirled a black lock around her finger into a natural ringlet. "What normally happens at a revel?"

"...try not to pay attention to the...entertainment. Rather...keep your eyes on your food, on Draco, Theodore and Blaise. If the Dark Lord speaks to you, look him in the eye or bow your head, but don't fidget and avoid his eyes. You need to remain confident, and strong. We are here with you, Kagome. Know that you are not alone."

She heard her, clearly, "I understand, but what does the _entertainment_ entail?"

"A muggle...or mudblood being tortured, as live entertainment, until the Dark Lord grows bored and kills her, if she's lucky."

She felt clammy at the thought, "what could be worse?"

"Many things...my dear sisters husband having his way with her...or...well, it can be bad. Just, don't watch if you can avoid it."

Kagome nodded.

"Very good, now stand up and let me get a good look at you."

Standing, Kagome felt her nerves acting up and had to take a deep breath, trying hard to settle her stomach. She was dressed in a simple solid black, long sleeve dress. Classic to that of histories witches of old. It fell to just above her knees in a soft polyester blend, dressed in skin toned stockings and a pair of black heels. Over her shoulders was a sheer black and lace shawl with excess fabric that trailed past the dress when loosely hanging over her shoulders. She wore the earrings she'd gotten from Draco, and the ring he'd given her lay contently on her finger.

"You look beautiful, my dear. Now...tell me, one more time, who are you?"

Kagome glanced down at the ring on her middle finger and took a steady breath before turning confident and cool eyes up to Narcissa, "my name is Kagome Higurashi, my parents were loyalists to the Dark Lords ways, and I aim to follow in their footsteps. I am soon to be a fourth year at Hogwarts, fellow Slytherin and girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. I am a pureblood...and as of recently, an orphan."

"How were you orphaned?"

"My adoptive muggle father had strong view of magic and already disapproved of my learning it. When I mentioned my support of the Dark Lord, we began arguing...I don't rightly recall what transpired. What I remember, is staring down at his lifeless body, my wand held out before me. On that night, I killed both him and his muggle friend." There was no stutter, no hesitance and no nervousness to be heard or seen. Kagome was ready.

"...eyes on Draco...as I'm sure his will be on you. Never falter, and you will be fine. I must encourage you to dig down deep and allow your inner Malfoy to take control of you."

"Inner Malfoy?" Kagome smiled lightly at that.

"Brag often, no fretting, squirming or frittering. We are of a higher class; we do not lollygag. We are present, ears are always listening, we are proud. When spoken to, incline your head, you acknowledge, gauge your reply before responding. Do not jest, do not chatter. There is a time, place and way for most everything, and making jest with the Dark Lord most certainly isn't suggested. Maintain a regal gait, stay charming and remain detached." Narcissa placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and her eyes stared firmly into hers. "Shoulders back, tummy in, lift the chin. You are a Slytherin, be clever, stay cunning, never turn your back to anyone at the revel. _Always_ be aware... _always_ use your head."

Kagome had been following every word with apt attention. Her eyes on Narcissa's as she stored everything she said away.

"This part is most important. All through the night, breathe gently...and never show a thing you feel inside. You must worry about your life now, along with everyone whom you care for. There is...no room for mistakes."

A knock sounded on the door and slowly opened before Draco peered in. "Are the lovely ladies ready?"

Kagome tightened her hands into a fist, she brought her shoulders back a bit, lifted her chin and hardened her stare as she looked her reflection over. She still recognized the Dragon Tamer that looked back at her, and a little fire burned her from inside as she nodded. "Ready."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four. I am so tired, I should have been asleep four hours ago, I work and…ugh. It doesn't matter. I was having such a hard time trying to get the right words and the right feelings put into this chapter, I hope you all enjoy this update. I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow night. 12PM right now, so...yeah, give me till like…1AM-ish….Central Standard Time...I work nights, lol. Night guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Before her, a small gathering of darkly dressed witches and wizards had gathered in the grandeur drawing room. She felt a hand guide hers to an arm, smiling slightly in thanks to Draco who chose to help her forward. The sound of others entering the room behind her had them turning to see who was arriving. _"Blaise, Theo!"_ Kagome cheered in a hushed whisper as there was a group of wizards glaring their way as she and Draco stepped up to the pair. While she was doing her best to maintain an appearance, Blaise wasted no time in pulling her from Draco's hand and into a warm hug. "I guess you missed me," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That's an understatement. Snape is the worst. You weren't there, so he was being mean to us."

Theodore rolled his eyes at their Italian friend. "He wasn't being mean, you bloody twit. You just couldn't grasp the basic concepts of what he was trying to teach."

"But you are both good...?"

The comment was left open, but they knew what Draco meant.

"Grand," Blaise said as he pulled away from Kagome and smirked at his best mate. Theodore gave a silent nod himself. The four continued to quietly catch up as they waited for the nights festivities to get underway.

They didn't have to wait long.

Silence filled the room as the door swung open with a heavy power filtering the large room. Kagome felt she might throw up but pushed the bile down as she ran everything Narcissa had said earlier through her head repeatedly. Finally, taking a calming breath, just as a dark presence entered the room and all who were present, bowed their heads. She followed suit and closed her eyes as she listened to the soft strides and billowing fabric. It was familiar to Severus, though, not quite the same casual irritancies that seemed to follow in her Potion Professors steps.

"...raise your head...my friends." A high-pitched, yet...hollow sibilant, came from the Dark Wizard.

She raised her head and took in his looks. A pale man, skeletally in his snake like appearance. His dark red eyes darting around over the faces of all those who stood before him. Around fifteen, were standing proudly before him. He took his wand and her eyes found that a familiar rat was following close behind him, trailing in his cowardice. _'How the hell did he escape!? Disgusting rat...'_ she could have screamed in her annoyance. The ministry hadn't said anything about him escaping, they'd led Dumbledore and the rest of them into thinking he'd been secured away in Azkaban, and now.

"I see...we have some...new faces. A pleasant surprise, indeed. The...children of my faithful followers. Our...future...wizards and witches." He chuckled, "let's see...Draco Malfoy...clearly following in his family footsteps. Is this...the heirs of Zabini and Nott?"

"Blaise Zabini, My Lord, and this here is Theodore Nott."

"Good, good!" He stopped his wandering gaze, looking to Kagome who was staring up just as curiously at him, he took a step in her direction, moving with precision. He stopped not barely a foot in front of her, his wand tapped her chin as he lifted her eyes to meet his. "You are...?"

"Kagome Higurashi...My Lord."

"I haven't heard of this name before." He turned to Lucius, "in your repertoire of gossip and mingling, I am right to believe you know this girl?"

Lucius stepped forward and bowed deeply, "Her mother was a fellow Slytherin, and devoted believer of your ways. She died in childbirth, Kagome here is the product of her faith."

"...and..." he turned his eyes back to Kagome, "what of you father?"

"My father too was a loyal supporter of yours, however, he died while I was still young." Kagome spoke in a calm voice she didn't know she could muster up, considering the situation, and just how close his wand was to her. "I was adopted by a Muggle...as of a week ago...he too...is dead."

"So many deaths, and so young...a tragedy." He lowered his wand and his hand fell lightly on her head, stroking her hair.

Kagome raised a brow, "it was no tragedy, My Lord." As soon as she said that, she felt her minds walls being pressed against, the feeling mind numbing as she gasped out in pain, forcing everything precious to her, to remain hidden while he shifted through the memories of her _father's_ death. She was forced to play through the _argument,_ her use of the Avada Kedavra...not once...but _twice_.

"Ah hah!" He exclaimed, a grin on his face was stretched broadly as he released her and wandered the room. "A child..." he said calmly, "a child!" He pointed his wand at her, then lowered it as he briskly walked back to her side. "An... _orphaned_...child...has given me her trust and loyalty."

She was shaken up by how he kept touching her hair, his other hand on her shoulder as he looked down at her with what she could only assume to be a look of _affection_ from the Dark Lord. "You have made me most happy, my dear. To see, in the eyes of our youth, my legacy is so strong as to cripple the bond between child and... _parent_." He shook his head and laughed. "I've never..." he released her and walked away once more, "been all too keen...on the bond between a child and their parent. Quite... _meddlesome_. All this talk of bonds and parents... _muggles_...had made me a bit reminiscent." He laughed, his followers giving into a round of chuckles. "Come! Come...let us...take a seat. Let us, bear witness to the rise of...a new...era."

Kagome started to walk forward with Draco, but was stilled by a hand, "...My Lord?"

"Kagome...the little orphan...you will sit by me."

She couldn't see the look on Draco's face, but as his hand tightened around her hand, she bowed her head politely to the Dark Lord, "it would be an honor."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter five. Now, I'm going to go ahead and start on the next chapter, so, shall we be kind and review while I get to writing? XD LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **EDIT: I actually had to go back and remove something from this chapter, because I goofed and made a sliiiiiiiiiiightly major time jump. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Narcissa watched Kagome sit down beside the Dark Lord, her hands trembling uncontrollably under the table as she listened to their _guests_ talk around her. Lucius took her hand, in a rare show of comfort as he cleared his throat in a means of telling her to relax. She closed her eyes, and taking her own earlier imparted advice, she breathed a soft breath, brought her shoulders back and lifted her chin in a proud and defining manor. Lucius gave her hand a slight squeeze before her took it back and placed it on the table.

"My friends, as we are all aware, this coming year we will be gathering my loyal forces. I'm confident...that in this coming year...the entirety of the Wizarding World...will know of my return!"

Fists pounded against the table as a round of cheers sounded.

"Yes! Yes...there are those...who have been awaiting my Rise, patiently."

' _Awaiting?'_ Kagome bowed her head in a display of confusion.

"My captured followers, will see their freedom! Narcissa...my dear, you must miss your sister."

"...yes, My Lord."

' _Oh Merlin!'_

Kagome's head shot up at that and she schooled her features before turning her eyes to Voldemort. "We will be breaking them out of Azkaban?"

"Absolutely, my darling child." He chuckled, "they have shown their loyalty, they have earned their freedom. As their...merciful Lord, I will give them such."

"Of course,"

She listened aptly as he spoke of Raids, gathering forces and infiltrating the Ministry of Magic. _"That shouldn't be hard..."_

"You seem confident?"

"My Lord...if I may?"

"Go right ahead, speak..."

Kagome sighed, "Dumbledore..." she said the name and watched him hiss out in annoyance. "He think you have returned, and rightly so after last years... _event_. The current Minister is a coward, and a most foolish man if ever there was one. He has already begun sweeping the rumors of your return under the...proverbial rug."

"What is your point?"

She looked to the Nott family patriarch. "...my point, Mr. Nott...is that, they've opened themselves up for infiltration. As they have chosen to ignore the obvious return of our Lord, they have dropped their guard almost completely. They won't expect infiltration from a Dark Lord they don't believe has returned. Getting your hands on a Ministry Official or...the Minister himself...would be child's play."

"Who is...the current Minister of Magic?"

"Cornelius Fudge, My Lord." Lucius answered promptly.

"..." Voldemort looked thoughtfully at the table, before smirking and looking at the children at the table. "Child's play indeed. Perhaps, you are right my dear. However, Fudge is still an accomplished wizard himself. I believe...you four won't be much help quite yet. Lucius...how about...a dinner invitation, on behalf of a new year?"

Lucius bowed his head.

"He won't come, My Lord."

"Oh?"

"At the end of last year, three names were ousted. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. A coward like him, will play it safe till the very end."

"That is bothersome. Then we will start with an Official and go from there."

"Then...may I make a suggestion?"

Voldemort raised his eyes to Draco, "the kids want to help," he chuckled, "go ahead, what is your suggestion?"

"As my father is already known for his _dark artifacts,_ a rumor might suffice a raid of our humble abode. This would provide you with a puppet, a choice of them."

"I think...that is a splendid idea. When was your last house raid, Lucius?"

"I daresay, Weasley Senior enjoys keeping the hounds on me."

"Then it sounds like a plan. Very good, Draco."

The meeting continued with few less interactions from the teens as they listened for the most part. When all was said and done, they knew that they would be accessories to whatever horrors would come from this meeting and the many others to most certainly follow. As everyone started standing, Voldemort instructed Kagome to stay behind.

"..." blue eyes stole a glance at Kagome.

Blaise took Draco by the shoulder and walked him out of the room.

 **-x-x-x-**

Voldemort gave a curious look at Kagome as she waited patiently for him to speak. "Child...there is something about you."

Kagome frowned, "me, My Lord?"

"Yes, yes...you...remind me of...myself. When I was younger. Such trivial memories, I won't linger on them. Just know that if there is anything, I can help you with, I'd be most...delighted."

Kagome ducked her head with worry and her thumbs played with the fabric of her sleeves before she looked back up at the Dark Lord with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "There...there is one thing, My Lord."

"So soon?" He chuckled before waving a hand for her to continue.

Sighing, she turned and walked a distanced from him before turning back to face him, annoyance heavy in her eyes. "Could you teach me Duel?" She clenched her fists and shook her head, "the last four Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors we've had...have been a complete bust. No fault of yours of course. _Simply, your followers aren't capable of multitasking."_ She said the last bit through gritted teeth. She was seriously annoyed with how little she was learning, and while only three of those professors had been hers, it had been four of which had failed to properly instruct their students. Alright...not completely true. Professor Lupin was cool, and Crouch Jr. had apparently taught quite a bit, but she hadn't _attended_ his classes.

"My sincerest apologies. It's never my...intention...to hinder the teachings of the next generation of Wizards and Witches. I will...supply you...and your three friends, individual lessons in dueling. That will be my gift, to the next generation of followers. In return..."

Kagome's eyes lost the annoyance she'd been holding onto, slipping into curious caution. "In return, My Lord?" A feeling of worry overtook her as he stared down at her in a cruel and calculating way.

"You...will become my _successor_."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 6! You will be in school either the next chapter or the chapter after, so...until next time, I must end the chapter for I need to return home from work now. UwU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean, a joke, this must be...!"

Kagome raised a brow but didn't say anything as Draco paced his room. The Dark Lord had left the manor, and all in all, the visit hadn't been _that bad_. Thinking back on it, she'd half expected him to torture her or mark them then and there. "I guess it does seem a bit funny,"

He glared at her, but the cold look quickly vanished as he looked her over. She was still fiddling with her fingers, playing with her sleeves. Her _nervous_ habit. "His successor..." he shook his head, "what the bloody hell does that even entail?"

She shrugged, "couldn't say. The only reason I agreed, was to guarantee our safety and training."

"Safety and...training?"

"Well, I asked if he would teach me to Duel...I didn't attend any of Moody's-sorry, Crouch Juniors classes, last semester. Dueling isn't my strongest trait."

"You...asked..." he shook his head, sighing as he flopped forward on his bed. His head buried into a pillow as he tried to understand his girlfriend. "Be honest with me...you are secretly enjoying this."

"What?!"

He sat up and looked her in the eyes, "all of this dark and evil, let's be death eaters...it's another adventure! You are so easily enthralled with danger, Kagome...aren't you the least bit afraid of him?"

Letting out an almost animalistic growl, she stood and made to leave his room when he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her back to his bed, he hid his face away in her hair and refused to let her go. This...had the negating effect, of soothing her temper. _"You duffer..."_ she turned in his arms, one of her legs lifting a bit in her new position as she forced Draco too look at her. "Have you not realized yet? We need to live, Draco. How better, than by learning to protect ourselves? He's not Dumbledore...but next to Dumbledore...he is undeniably a great duelist...and a strong teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Life's greatest lessons are usually learned at the worst times and from the worst mistakes. I think this is true for everyone...I also think, that the worst people...can sometimes teach you the best lessons. Draco, I won't let anything happen to you or your family. Not if I can help it."

"What about you? Always worrying for me, have you even once thought about yourself?" A soft kiss met his lips, and he felt his heart leap from his chest. A fluttering sensation found him speechless as she stood and left his room, but not before glancing back and smiling back sweetly at him. He sighed and once more, gravity found him lying back on his bed, the pillow from earlier thrown over his face as he tried to calm his nerves. _'Another long year, I don't think this is what people mean when they say, "Learning is an Adventure". I can't wait...for school to be over.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

"Get back up!"

Kagome cringed as she knew a bruise would most certainly be forming from that latest brush with a curse that had not only knocked her off her feet...but. She brushed the back of her hand along bottom lip, looking at the streak of crimson, she pressed her hand to the ground and pushed herself up.

"Good, good!" He laughed, "how does it feel?!"

"...it hurts, My Lord."

"Of course it does!" He chuckled, "the best way to avoid that _hurt_ is to...not...get...hit!" He accentuated each word with a wave of his wand, one curse, hex and spell, after another.

Tucking and rolling out of the way of a Confringo, she controlled herself as a blast sounded from behind. Her hair swept away with the assault of the blast, she moved into a standing position, wand at the ready, she'd been doing this for a good two hours now, and he didn't look to be slowing down. Without thinking about her next move, she thrust her hand forward, wand pointing straight ahead as she yelled, _"Abliinius!"_ Her eyes widened as a streak of black spark shot out and struck Voldemort across the shoulder before he sent her flying backwards into the wall. Her skull met with the hard wood with a resounding crack and the world grew dim. Barely able to keep her consciousness long enough to hear a muffled laugh and see the blurred image of her _Master_ walking towards her...before darkness claimed her.

 **-x-x-x-**

Lucius bowed as Voldemort walked into the sitting room, Kagome hovering behind him as he laid her down on the couch. Her body bleeding and battered from their dueling session. "Where is your son?"

"I'm here, My Lord."

Turning his eyes to Draco, Lucius looked on proudly as his son was escorted to the dueling hall that Voldemort was _kindly_ using to teach the young ones.

"This is..."

"Wonderful." Lucius finished his wife's sentence; the beautiful woman merely shook her head as she went to caring for Kagome's injuries. "Scars that will leave behind the tales of her victories, my love. Do not coddle the girl. I've said as much to Draco."

"She won't be of any use to the Dark Lord...if she's dead...Lucius."

Watching her tend the wounds, he wondered if maybe he'd missed something. His wife, in all his years, she'd never shown this much care to any other child but their own. True, he had known that she'd wanted a daughter for the longest time, but he wouldn't entertain the idea of a little girl carrying on the Malfoy name. Besides that, Malfoys only had boys. It had been a long-standing curse, that only one child should be born of the family, and that child would be male. "Do as you will. I am leaving for a few hours, as I've a meeting with Fudge in half an hour."

"Be quick?"

He smirked, walking towards her as she stood up to meet his height, he leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away, his hand trailing through her hair. "Do not fear our house guest, my love. He has honored us with his presence, and them with his teachings." He turned and his fingers fell away from her hair as he left with those words lingering behind.

This was but one day of many. Blaise Zabini...Theodore Nott...they two fell mercilessly at Voldemort's brutal wand waving. The Dueling maniac was far more a teacher than any gave him credit, as each came back quicker and of a firmer resolve than before. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months...sweat and blood were partners to screams and tears. They found themselves having constant battles with themselves. Morality was breaking, as every praise the Dark Lord gave to them, made them feel a little bit more superior. Holding onto one another, was the only source of rationality they could muster up when his shadow loomed over them so largely.

Before anyone knew it...September first...was only a day away.

The four were up that night, the thirty-first of August. Kagome was sitting by the window, her arms crossed beneath her head as she looked out at the stars. Behind her, she could hear Theodore and Blaise going back and forth with hex's and curses, spells and such. Practice their dictation as they out spoke the other. Draco was on the bed finishing his Charms Essay and Kagome...was reminding herself what all was at stake. "The Ministry...is holding the raid... _after_ we've arrived at Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes," Draco answered, " _he_ doesn't want us seen quite yet."

"Will it matter? He'll kill them all the same."

"Not anyone too horribly noticeable," Theodore commented, stopping his exercise with Blaise.

Kagome lifted her head and sat next to Draco, holding her hand out to him, her palm facing down, she stared blankly at her hand. She waited and wasn't disappointed when a slightly paler hand gently settled over hers. Theodore and Blaise followed, placing their hands-on top of Draco's. "No matter what...we have each other's back. No one else will be there for us, so we must protect one another. More than that...we can't forget who we are, and what we are doing here." She looked up into Draco's eyes, then Blaise...and finally Theodores. _"It's_ _the four of us_. _"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter seven! I hope I didn't disappoint! I will get started on chapter eight and sometime tomorrow or...** _ **maybe**_ **tonight, it should be out! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Sitting in the Great Hall, finally back in school. Kagome kept sneaking glances at her twin uncles who were bowing and waving at the cheering and applause they were receiving. Apparently, a long list of banned items had been posted on Filch's door, and a majority of said items had been creations of Fred and George. Draco was grinning ear to ear at the two while he clapped for them. Finally, settling the room down, Dumbledore continued.

" _ **Also, we have two staffing changes this year. Professor Grubby-Plank will be taking the post of Care of Magical Creatures post as Professor Hagrid is on...extended leave."**_

" _Extended leave?"_ Kagome frowned.

" _ **Additionally, we have Professor Umbridge, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts-"**_

" _Heh hehm,_ _ **Headmaster, if I could address the school?"**_

" _Is she serious?"_ Kagome stared at the short squat woman with the semblance of a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouched, and in her mousy brown hair she often wore a light pink flowery _thing_ , the head-to-toe matching outfit was in the same color. _"...she's...carrying a purse?"_

" _If that's our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, we are completely screwed."_

Kagome shook her head and sighed. Theodore was right. If the woman taught the way she looked, then they weren't going to learn anything useful this year. _'Should I skip again? I did that last year...'_

" _ **...thank you, Headmaster. Now, how are we all doing tonight? I thought I would just say a few words. I am here at the Ministry of Magic's bequest, under Educational Decree twenty-two, which states that if the Headmaster of Hogwarts is unable to fill any teaching post the ministry shall select one for the position."**_

" _Oooh...bequest. That's something like...gift...right? I think she used that word out of context."_ Kagome muttered, smirking as Pansy chuckled and nudged her a bit.

" _ **The Ministry has always considered the magical education of our children to be of vital importance, and the passing down of this ancient and noble art must be given to the next generation, let it be lost forever..."**_

" _I thought she said a few words..."_ Blaise frowned, _"say, where is Honey?"_

Kagome glanced around, ignoring the woman at the podium as she gave her _speech_ , she looked for her _fellow Slytherin_. Standing, she gazed down the length of the table with a frown before sitting back down. She didn't miss a beat as the woman had gazed at her while she continued talking to the _students_. _"Not here. Ginger is, but I don't see Honey."_

" _That's strange...I hope he's okay."_

" _ **-these changes are for the best, and to prevent the destruction of our civilization from its own decay. Thank you."**_

" _Don't...applause."_ Kagome sneered dangerously down at the small group of first years beside her. They were quick to drop their hands to the table. Like a domino effect, the Slytherin Table ceased their clapping as the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables _lightly_ applauded the woman's speech.

Draco took her hand as he gave it a squeeze. "I take it you don't like her much."

"I'm not gonna bother with her class if it turns out to be a waste of time."

"Skipping for the whole year?" Theodore frowned, "you got away with that last year because it turned out that Moody was an imposter and had a hidden agenda. Do you think it will be the same this year?"

"I don't care, personally."

"What if you make her upset?"

This came from one of the first years, Kagome scoffed, "she can tell me how I hurt her feelings in detention. I don't care. As well, you shouldn't either. Attend the classes dutifully, but don't let anything she says stick in your head. This woman is a crony of Fudge's...a pair of ears, for the ministry."

"That's what it sounds like, oh," Pansy grinned, "how was your summer?!"

"Hm..." Kagome watched the food disappear in the hands of the first year and Blaise. "We were practicing our wand-waving mostly...dueling...reading."

"We?"

"Kagome is staying with me at the Malfoy Manor."

"Wait...what happened? I thought you lived with your father..."

"...he's dead."

"Oh Kagome!" Pansy through her arms around her friend. She still wasn't sure how it happened, or when it happened, it just gradually did. "I'm so sorry...if you need to talk, I'm here." One day she'd been positively aghast at the Slytherin dressed Weasley girl, the next, she was protective of her in a way that she could only call familial. She was like a sister to her, and Pansy would keep her safe as much as she possibly could.

"Thank you Pansy, I...don't want to talk about it though. Um, actually! A change of topic...how was your summer? You were spending it with someone?"

"...yes. I was in Paris with...um...well, Naraku Onigumo...he was a student of Durmstrang. I went to the Yule Ball with him last year."

"Oh, no way! Pansy, was he the one you mentioned meeting while at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"That's right. I didn't think you'd remember,"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "how could I forget, I was almost trampled on that night."

"Kagome, Pansy, eat something." Blaise cut them off, "it's almost time to show the first years to the dorms."

"Ah, right...Draco and you are Prefects, that's going to be fun."

"Is that the word we're going to use?" Pansy looked at her Prefects badge, "I don't rightly want to be a prefect. Too tedious..."

"Trade with Kagome,"

Kagome glared at Blaise who choked on the food he was swallowing, holding his hands up defensively as he tried to catch his breath. She raised a brow and laughed a bit at the state he was in. "I don't think I'll have much time for first years, I'm afraid." She looked up at Snape and he nodded his head in greetings as she gave a small smile. _'Thankfully...it looks like some things are still the same...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter eight! I hope you guys are enjoying the updates! Gaaaawd~! I cringe at the thought of Umbridge! You guys have no idea how much physical and mental pain this is causing me! Oh! She must have cast the Cruciatus Curse on me~! You must review! It's the only way to...to...s-save me~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

The halls were quiet as Kagome and Draco walked towards their destination. Looking at their schedules, Kagome half expected hers to till be Gryffindor based, but to her surprise...it wasn't. "Severus must have talked with Dumbledore..."

"Must have,"

"Oh, you chose Divinations. I thought you said you weren't going to choose that one."

Draco blushed at Kagome's sudden proximity. Giving her a gentle nudge with her shoulder, he cleared his throat before answering her. "I changed my mind. Not like we had all that many choices. I decided on Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations. I'm not really interested in Runes and couldn't care less about Muggle Studies."

"I thought you only needed to take two classes,"

Shrugging, Draco looked at his schedule, "wanted something to keep me occupied."

"...Draco..." she stopped suddenly and pressed both her hands to his cheeks, taking him by surprise as she caused his lips to pucker out with the strange and sudden action.

" _Wha er ou ooing?"_

Laughing at his inability to properly articulate his words, she let him go. About to say something, a less than subtle clearing of one's throat, called to their attention. Both turned to see, despite the dimly lit hall, a brightly contrasting pink blob of a woman, walking their way.

"Well...well...well...two little snakes have gone and lost their way." She smiled, her voice was high pitched and childlike, disgustingly fake and deceiving. "My dear students, it is well past curfew..."

"We were-"

"Ah uh." She held a hand up, "those who find themselves to be good at making excuses seldom are good at anything else."

Clenching her fists, she glared at the woman, "oh, and I'm sure you know exactly what we were going to say."

"Doesn't matter," she smiled at Kagome. "Detention, my dear, for that sass."

"Whatever, come on Draco."

Draco gave the woman a look of annoyance before turning his back to her and walking after a now irate Kagome.

"I wasn't finished talking..."

The two stilled, not by choice, as they were levitated back to _Professor Umbridge_.

"What...is going on?"

They would have turned had they been able to, but that drawl of a voice could only belong to one man.

"Professor Snape, please...I just caught these to sneaking around after hours, and they were-"

"On their way to my office. I had to come find them, they...were...late. Now," Severus crossed his arms slowly, "could you kindly let my House Prefect and Miss. Higurashi go?"

Umbridge never lost her smile, as she lowered the two, she looked right at Kagome, "I will see you tomorrow, my dear. Eight in the evening, and do not be late. You'll not like the consequences, my dear."

"Ma'am, kindly call me by my sir name. I am not _dear_ , certainly not _yours_." Turning swiftly, Kagome's long hair just barely grazed the woman's nose as she walked past Severus.

The two watched Umbridge for a moment longer until her smile grew, and she turned and left them alone.

 **-x-x-x-**

"I guess it would be rather daft of me to ask how your summer was."

Draco nodded, "not much to tell. Well, not much we want to tell."

"We got to hang out with Uncle Voldemort, and he taught us how to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there."

Kagome grinned, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not going to repeat it, but you know what's wrong."

Sitting across from Severus, she leaned back on her hands a bit and stared up at the ceiling. "He took me in as his Successor."

Eyes widening, Severus stared in shock at Kagome who didn't take her eyes off of the ceiling above. "You didn't mention this sooner?"

"Couldn't, he was staying with us at the Malfoy Manor."

The news just kept right on coming. Finding out that his Godchild and Kagome had been living with the Dark Lord, that they could say something so...absurd... "I see...and how did that come to be?"

Draco looked at Kagome and pointed, "little miss "ask-the-dark-lord-for-a-favor" did it. I would have preferred some form of a holiday myself. Instead, we, as in...Kagome, Theodore, Blaise and I, were being taught how to Duel by the Dark Lord. Hours after grueling hours of being thrown about and blasted with his incantations...I'm glad to be back at school...and I can't wait for it to end."

"Such a needy boyfriend..."

"Needy?!" Draco laughed, "I just wanted to sleep on my summer vacation...relax with you and fly on a broom. No...the Slytherin Princess here had to go and make herself popular with Voldemort."

"That bad?" Severus inquired.

Both stopped their back and forth and stared sadly at one another for a moment. It was Kagome who broke the stare and sighed, "No, actually, it wasn't bad at all. Yeah, we were being tossed around like ragdolls at first, but Lord Voldemort truly is an outstanding duelist. It...has become a plague on our minds that we have...formed something of _respect_ for the Dark Lord."

Severus understood, Voldemort's powers were incredible, and he was quite the duelist to boot. He couldn't fault them for taking a shine to him as a duelist, but he would be damned if they fell into the darkness that he'd spent so long trying to claw his way out of. "Admiration and respect is fine, so long as you can different between Voldemort as an Instructor, and Voldemort as the Dark Lord."

It made sense to them, they nodded in acknowledgement before he ushered the two up and out of his office. Kagome sneaking a quick hug before he could close the door. A soft pat on her head and muttered _goodnight_ had sent them on their way. Tomorrow would mark the first actual day of school. Smiling as Draco too her hand and walked in silence with her down the hall and back to the Slytherin dorms. She was happy when he didn't let her go upon entering through the familiar portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Instead, he opted for pulling her towards the lush couch before a warmly lit fireplace. Laying down, he pulled her into his arms and transfigured a warm throw for the two of them as they relaxed and let the last three months roll off their shoulders. "Let's try and have some fun this year."

"No adventures?" Kagome asked softly.

"...no adventures. No matter what, we have to leave it to Harry now."

"I know..." she sounded sad, thinking about her Gryffindor friends, her family. "They'll be fine. I'm just going to be bored."

A hearty laugh echoed the common room as Draco hugged her close to him. He was never letting her go. Not after what they've been going through, and not when he knew that there was yet so much more to come. He would give his all for her, he swore on Merlin's Grave, nothing was going to hurt her.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter nine. I was supposed to be asleep five hours ago. I'm bad at this. Sorry! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

"-feeling better than?"

Honey smiled, "yes, right as rain now. Thanks fully to Madam Pomfrey and her remedies." He said as the nursemaid was walking by. The woman chuckled as she motioned with her hands for the boy to leave, and to take his classmates with him.

Kagome followed him out of the Medical Ward, and they started down the hallway to their first class, Transfigurations.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Asked your sis," she shrugged, stepping out of the way as an older student rounded a corner and nearly knocked shoulders with her. "We were worried last night when we didn't see you at the table. You missed the speech too! _Lucky_."

He shook his head, "oh...I have a pretty good idea of what happened at Dumbledore's welcome ceremony."

' _There he goes again,'_ she looked at him as he gave a knowing smile, _'maybe...he has dreams or something. They both always know things...would it be too strange to find out that they are Seer's or something?'_

"I'm not psychic, Kagome."

She blushed and her head dropped to hide her embarrassment at being caught with her thoughts on her face. "You sure?"

"...Psychic's know what's going to happen before it does...I simply...know what's happening in the moment."

"Hmm...what about Ginger?" She asked, stopping in front of their Transfigurations Class door, they were both a bit early due to her leaving to check on him that morning.

Honey opened the door to the classroom as McGonagall had lifted her hand just to do that. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall." He looked back at Kagome, "you should ask Ginger, if you feel so inclined to do so."

 **-x-x-x-**

Barely twenty minutes in class, Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years were working on turning Guinea Fowl's in Guinea Pig's. McGonagall was watching from her desk, observing her students as they worked and waved their wands. A few, _precious_ few, were already done, having picked up on the transformation with ease and quick know-how.

" _Professor McGonagall,"_

Kagome looked up from her Guinea Pig, petting it gently as it made cute little noises. Scuttling over her table, she carefully pulled it back and watched her Professor stand and walk out of the classroom where Hermione was waiting for her with an apologetic but worried expression on her face. "Curious..."

"What is?"

"You noticed, yes? Harry's been distant from Ron and Hermione since they arrived. Gryffindor's have also outcasted their hero."

Honey looked around as heads turned in their direction. _"I've noticed. Should keep your voice down though. Things are tense enough now that You-Know-Who-Is-Back and the Ministry has gone quiet."_

"..." Kagome looked away from her Guinea Pig and the enraged look on Seamus's face had her raising a brow. "Did I hurt your feelings, Seamus?"

"Shove off, Kagome!" He stood suddenly, chair falling backwards as he made to take a step towards her.

Honey stood before he could gain to much distance and blocked his path, "I think that's enough. Both of you. There's no need to add to the fire, Kagome. Let them make their mistakes, you make yours."

Kagome silently stood and grabbed her books, taking her Guinea Pig in hand before placing it in the cage it came from. She felt the eyes of the students in class on her and ignored them all as she shouldered her satchel and left the classroom. Passing McGonagall and Hermione, her Professor called out to her, but she didn't acknowledge it.

Disappearing to the great hall, she saw Dumbledore standing at the head table and walked up to him. His back was to her, but she knew he was aware of her presence.

"Good morning, Miss. Higurashi. I heard that you decided to skip out on detention with Professor Umbridge." He turned, knowing eyes looked down at her.

She walked around the head table and settled herself across from him in Severus's seat. "Professor, can you pretend I'm not a student?"

His eyes looked curiously as he listened to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"For a moment, talk to me like you understand, that I know what's going on. I can think straight these days. I've distanced myself from Harry with the purpose of protecting him and his friends, but now there seems to be no one who is taking his side. Voldemort wants this, you know it."

"...you have always been far keener, than any child should be."

"Comes with the job."

"Ah...yes...Dragon Taming can be a difficult trade. One mustn't lose his head in situations of pressure and danger."

"You looked into my mind before...right?"

Dumbledore bowed his head, "forgive my intrusion,"

"Think nothing of it. Dumbledore, I'm offering another look. You might see something interesting."

He raised a brow, but curiosity got the better of an old man. Gazing down at the girl as she let her walls slip, he was about to dip into her mind when a voice cleared down at the front entrance. Both turned to see Umbridge standing with her ever present plastic smile in place. "Professor Umbridge, I hope you are having a lovely day."

"Of course, do you mind, if I steal Miss. Higurashi away for her detention? Since, she has nothing to do right now."

Kagome sighed, her walls returned stronger than before as she stood and walked around the head table, "sure, why not? I'm skipping Transfigurations anyways."

"Miss. Higurashi..."

Kagome stopped and turned to face the Headmaster, "sir?"

"When you have finished with this detention...you will serve another with me. Skipping has become a most curious hobby of yours."

She turned and walked out of the room with Dolores, the woman placed her hand on her shoulder, not at all hard, simply _there_.

"Let us see to that detention, shall we? You will be my second today, dear."

"Second? What other unlucky bloke found themselves being harassed by you?"

"Harassed, my dear?"

"Yes, you heard me right." Kagome paused and brushed the woman's hand off her shoulder, "also, I believe I asked for you to call me by my last name. Getting a job at the Ministry isn't so easy, so I imagine you can remember rudimentary things such as that. My last name...and nothing else."

Her silence followed as Kagome walked behind her to her office, and as they stepped inside, a scroll and quill were already set and waiting. "Lines..."

"Lines?" Kagome raised a brow, her eyes taking in the heavily decorated room, the overkill of pink and the many... _many_ ...cats. _'How unsettling. This would be plenty to drive someone insane. A full day in here?'_

"Heh hehm, did you hear me?"

Kagome frowned, "no, I didn't."

"Pay attention, please. You will write _"I will be most respectful"_."

"How many times," she sat her bag down and settled herself in the chair, looking around the table for a jar of ink, she frowned when she didn't see one.

"Till it sinks in," she smiled, "you needn't worry about the ink, my dear."

Kagome grit her teeth and tightened her hold on the quill before she tested it out on the scroll.

 _I will be most respectful._

Seeing the quill worked just fine, she continued. Though her eyes took in the crimson ink curiously, she didn't stop writing.

 _I will be most respectful._

 _I will be mos-_

Her eyes widened at a sudden pinching of pain coming from her hand. The pinch like feeling changed to that of a sting, and from that...a razor cutting into her flesh. She turned her hand over and watched her neat penmanship appear in the back of her hand. She gasped out her pain as each letter was neatly etched into the back of her hand. "...you know...working for the Ministry, doesn't give you the write to use a Blood Quill on students." Despite saying that, she continued to write the sentence, ignore the pain all together as she reminded herself of the far worse treatment she'd undergone while dueling with Voldemort. _'This...is nothing.'_

 _I will be most respectful. I will be most respectful. I will be most respectful._

 _I will be most respectful._

 _I will be..._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 10. I hope you guys like...I think I'm updating too fast. No one is reviewing.** _ **Sigh~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Blood was trickling along her hand as Kagome walked down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office. Her eyes following the shadows of students as people walked around her to avoid being bumped into. So lost in a daze, she didn't notice her Uncles calling out to her, she didn't hear Fred calling her name or even feel the tap on her shoulder from George. She continued to Dumbledore's office and stared at the Golden statue. "...crap...what was the password. Licorice?" Nothing happened, "Jelly Beans? Lemon Heads? Bloodsuckers? Chocolate Frog?"

"Sherbet Lemon,"

Turning, Kagome watched as Dumbledore stepped onto the staircase as it started rotating. She sighed and followed him up to his office. "Sir...detention?"

"No, no...just wanted a moment uninterrupted with you." He offered her a candy and she smiled, quite willing to take one. However, as soon as she lifted her right hand, she winced and dropped it back down. Her sleeve was still concealing the sliced flesh from Dumbledore. He lifted a curious brow and his old eyes looked at her hand, "something wrong, Miss. Higurashi?"

She looked at her hand and shrugged, "...it started bleeding while I was writing, sir...must have cut myself without realizing it."

He didn't believe her for a moment, but she wasn't completely lying to him either. She had started bleeding while writing...

"Let us wrap your wound,"

"No, professor, it's a trivial issue in the grand scheme of things. You needn't worry yourself. You wanted me to come here so that you could take another look...right?"

"Indeed. You mentioned that there was something I'd find interesting, and...well, I am interested."

She bowed her head and relaxed as she felt a light prodding of her mind. She dropped her walls. She wondered why, but the answer was obvious after some thought. "You are the one pulling the strings as far as Harry is concerned, I figured, in this way, I could possibly help keep him, Ron and Hermione safe. Use this information, to your own discretion, but it goes no farther than you or I. Not even Severus, or Draco know."

 **-x-x-x-**

Draco looked around at the Slytherin's in the Common Room. Grabbing a passing fourth year, he asked if the younger had seen Kagome around.

"No, not since this morning. She left in the middle of Transfiguration's and none of us have seen her since."

Blaise frowned, "don't worry yourself, Draco. She'll be fine."

"You seem certain?"

They turned to see Honey coming downstairs, his hand on his head as a look of pain seemed to be permanently etched into his eyes.

"Don't worry about Kagome," Theodore muttered, "worry about yourself. You look like someone's been beating you around like a Bludger."

"I feel like it."

"Going to Madam Pomfrey's?" Draco asked; waving his wand in the air, the time appeared. "It's already this late. I'll walk with you, so you don't get in trouble by anyone." Honey nodded his thanks and the two left.

Both boys had been pleasantly surprised to find Kagome walking out of the Medical Ward just as they were about to walk in.

"Kagome!"

"...oh...Draco." She smiled as he took her left hand in his, "were you worried?"

"Yes, actually. Are you okay?" He looked back at Madam Pomfrey who was walking towards them.

"Ah, I'm fine." She looked at Honey, "another headache?"

"Mm..."

Shaking her head as he was ushered inside by a sympathetic looking Pomfrey, the woman _tusked_ under her breath a few times before she got straight to work on helping ease his pain.

Ushered down the hallway, Draco frowned as he noticed the bandage on her hand. "What happened to your hand?"

She said nothing, just shook her head.

"Kagome, please, talk to me. What happened?"

"Let's just say, I think I found someone I dislike more than Voldemort."

 **-x-x-x-**

The next morning at breakfast found Kagome sitting next to Draco. She wasn't eating, her head was nestled against his shoulder, and her hand hidden away from all the world. He had tried talking to her about the injury but realized quickly enough that she wouldn't be giving anything away. It was a few moments later that arguing could be heard from just outside the Great Hall doors. Kagome let Draco help her up with her left hand and followed out into the hall. Fred and George walked up to her and nudged her a bit, a small smile found her lips and Draco found himself thankful for the twins magical ability to make her happy.

" _Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"_

" _I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students...you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."_

Kagome listened as they stepped out to watch McGonagall and Umbridge argue out in the open.

"So silly of me, but it sounds...as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom...Minerva." Umbridge took a step up the stairs, as if to make herself taller than Minerva, to add the semblance that she was looking down on the more experienced Witch.

"Not at all," McGonagall rose to the challenge and took another step up the stairs so that she stood on the same one as Umbridge, taller, and much wiser. "merely, your Medieval Methods."

"I...am sorry dear."

" _That word..."_ Kagome narrowed her eyes, she couldn't explain the annoyance, anger, hatred that she felt. Hearing the woman speak...the way she talked to McGonagall, to herself...it was...as if she believed herself to be more superior. It was like Lucius, but even Lucius didn't rub her quite the way this woman did.

"But to question my practices is to question the Ministry...and by extension, the Minister _himself_." She rasped the last word out as if she were emotionally hurt by the mere thought. "I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for...is disloyalty."

Stepping back, McGonagall nodded her head in exasperation, "disloyalty,"

Umbridge took another step up the stairs, now looming over McGonagall in a hideous display of what Kagome could only describe as tyranny. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take...immediate action."

Kagome stepped forward until she stood just next to McGonagall, "Fudge is a barmy fool, and you best believe that once things get shaken up, he won't be able to hold his position."

"Enough..." Umbridge snapped.

"He'll be ousted for covering up the return-"

"Stop it!" Umbridge stepped forward.

"-of Lord Vol-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

" _I said enough!"_

" **Kagome!"**

"Dolores!"

Kagome's head was facing to the side as she felt the heat and sting of the woman's slap. "...how do you plan to silence _everyone_? Once the wizarding world knows, how will you be able to control mass media propaganda? No one _wants_ him back...but he's here...and only a coward would turn their eyes away from it." Kagome looked up into the woman's enraged eyes, stepping closer, and closer, she stood on the same step as her _Professor_. "...you...and Fudge...are cowards."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter eleven~! I should mention that I've just been writing the chapters and not posting them. Since I'm watching the movie I was like, I'll just keep writing until I get off work~ However, I didn't want to post them all, no one was reviewing. Sad face.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

"That was foolish!"

Kagome listened as McGonagall paced in her office, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood before her, but It was Kagome who she was scolding. "She'll not be hindered one bit by anything I said, Professor."

"Yes, well...I suppose I should thank you."

"Oh?" Kagome lifted her head, "go on?"

McGonagall shook her head, "that was a Gryffindor trait if ever I saw one. I'm glad to know your heart is still with your friends."

"Professor," Hermione stepped forward, "what Kagome does, is always for her friends. She's never faltered in her loyalty."

"...we have to stay away from her," Ron scoffed, "especially now that Voldemort is back."

"Hm..." Kagome stared down at the floor before frowning and looking back up at McGonagall. "You were both arguing over her _archaic_ discipline methods...who told you about her quill?"

"You were aware, Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome blushed as everyone turned their eyes to her; she lifted her bandage clad hand. "...I may have had detention with her myself. I didn't want to talk about it."

McGonagall took her hand and Kagome watched the older woman's eyes become shadowed with sorrow. "That she's doing such a thing...it's appalling."

"Blood Quills..." Kagome chuckled, "the woman sure knows how to get her point across."

Harry nodded mutely.

"What did she make you write, Harry?"

"I must not tell lies." He scoffed, "she really believes Voldemort isn't back!"

"No she doesn't," Kagome smirked, "I said it before. The woman is scared. When one is afraid, they avoid confronting their fears, Harry. Unlike our previous adventures, it's not going to be as easy as chasing clues and discovering secrets, defeating the bad guy and saving the day."

" _That was easy?"_ Harry frowned.

"...seriously, Harry. Voldemort isn't the least bit perturbed by you...not yet."

"Kagome," Draco called to her.

She looked back at him and smiled, then turned her eyes back to Harry. "it's time you became the Hero you've been pretending to be these last four years. If I were you, I'd start by practicing my wand waving." She acknowledged a hand on her shoulder and left with Draco guiding her from the office. Her words were not meant to belittle Harry, but somehow, she'd made him feel very small in that moment.

 **-x-x-x-**

That evening was brimming with whispers, the reason was nailed to a stone wall out where everyone could read it.

 **PROCLAMATION.**

EDUCATIONAL DECREE

 **_ _ N** o. **23 _ _**

 **DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE**

 **HAS BEEN**

 **APPOINTED** **TO**

 **THE POST OF**

HOWARTS

 **H I G H**

INQUISITOR

Kagome stared at the Decree with a hard look on her face, the twin Gingers behind her shook their heads.

"This spells trouble George,"

"Ai, it does Fred."

"Might have to whip up a little bit of mayhem,"

"think you may be right."

"Stop it! The both of you with that!" She swatted their arms off her head as they laughed, messing up her hair once before leaving her to glare at the decree. It truly would be a menace to deal with, now that Fudge had given her the power to _make up rules_ as she so pleased. "...maybe..." she sighed, _'maybe we should have let Voldemort go after Fudge afterall.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

It had been a grand total of twenty-four hours, and in those twenty-four hours, Dolores had all but made an enemy out of the entire student body. Music had been removed almost entirely. If we weren't in class, we were studying, and there was to be no music during study. All Weasley products had been banned, one Decree motioned that, Dress Code be always maintained, and there were to be no public displays of affection. "Who the bloody hell does she think she is!?"

"Kagome! Professor Umbridge is looking for you." Pansy called as she came running up behind her.

"She can look all she wants, I'm not hiding."

Pansy shook her head, "you'll only cause yourself more trouble."

"The only trouble being caused, is in where that woman is sticking her nose! She ought to have it cut off!"

"You missed a right swell show today."

Curious, she lifted her head to meet Pansy's eyes, "humor me?"

"In almost all our classes, Umbridge was questioning all the Professors, and it was actually quite sad to watch with Professor Trelawney. However, Professor Snape surely made fans today. She was quiz-balling him about his failed attempts at attaining the Defense Against the Dark Art's position, you know how he's wanted it for years?"

"I'm aware, yes." An arm snaked around her waist and she leaned into its warmth.

"She was all, _"you applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"_ and Snape gave his most uninterested sounding " _yes"_. Then, she was like _"but you were unsuccessful?"_ and I kid you not, he looked ready to hex the woman! He goes, _"obviously..."_ I was going to cry; it was so funny! We were doing good not to burst out laughing. I mean, the woman seriously can't tell when she's not wanted."

"Ron laughed,"

"Snape gave him a good square wallop to the head for it to."

Kagome smiled, "can I just forgo my lessons and spend class with you two?"

Swaying with Kagome in his arms, Draco shrugged, "I'd not mind it so much, but I don't think our dear _Inquisitor_ would be too thrilled by it."

"It's annoying," she watched the woman of topic walk around the corner and smile sickly sweetly at her before waving her wand between herself and Draco. Pansy caught Kagome as she was separated from her boyfriend and Kagome turned her viper tongue to the woman before either prefect could say anything. "Will you stop meddling in our lives!? We are at school to learn, mingle and make friends. We aren't in a prison keep! I swear to Merlin; you don't want to get into this with me! I have no qualms sending you back to Fudge, a match in a matchbox!"

"I beg the differ, dear, and...it sounds like you're threatening school staff member."

"... _Higurashi_...that is the only name you get to call me by...and you are no staff member." By this point, her eyes were narrowed, and she was seething from the woman's mere presence.

"What is going on here?"

Draco and Pansy looked to see Severus walking briskly over to them.

"Oh, Severus, I was merely coming to discuss this darling girls' next detention with me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning and walking off as she yelled back, "discuss it with Snape, I won't be going."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 12~! I'm worried about Kagome, she seems to be drifting close to insanity, the longer Umbridge is around. Review, and tell me what you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

In Kagome's peaceful little world, there was no Umbridge. In Kagome's peaceful little world, there was no Voldemort. She was surrounded by Dragon's, at home with her father, happy with her friends...she was with Draco...and she safe.

In Kagome's peaceful little world, there were no silly worries like teachers being sacked...or losing their homes...

Kagome looked out from the stone arch that she stood by. Sadly, this was not Kagome's peaceful little world. Having had a couple Divination's classes, while she herself didn't believe that every cup of Tea Harry drank had the Grim, she did believe that the woman got the job for a reason. She was obviously, a talented seer...right? "This is so messed up," she wasn't listening to the two, she didn't need to.

"Father is saying that we need to get on nice with the women,"

"You'll forgive me if I choose to ignore your father."

"No skin off my nose,"

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Kagome lifted her head as McGonagall passed between her and Hermione. She watched the kind older woman hold the Divination's professor in her arms.

"Something you'd like to say dear?"

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say."

The doors flew open and Draco pointed as Dumbledore came stalking out in a state of irate. "Not every day we get to see him so unhappy."

"True, it's a sight to be seen. But I would wager we've not seen him at his worst quite yet." Kagome said in calm as Dumbledore had McGonagall escort Trelawney back inside.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, as enacted by the minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now,"

"Oh Merlin, he didn't..." Theodore let his head lean against the stone parapet beside him.

Hermione sighed, "I can see the wheels in her head turning."

Pansy gave a nod at their headmaster, "it looks like Dumbledore too realizes his error."

Blaise scoffed, **"no one wants you here ya great barmy witch!"**

To Kagome, it was kind of cool to hear someone other than Harry and herself, yell out what was on their mind. Theodore looked like he was going to beat Blaise with his own wand, however.

" **Taking over as Headmaster won't get you what you want!"** Hermione snapped, surprising everyone in the school with her own outburst.

"Such an opinionated group of children. I think, we could do with less of that."

Draco frowned, "if you manage to succeed in getting the position of Headmaster...we will make your life a living hell."

"You are a prefect? Dear boy, that kind of talking isn't befitting of someone with such responsibility."

Students started yelling, insulting the women who smile and chuckled as they called for her to leave. Dumbledore's hand raised in the air, silencing the angry crowd, "return to your studying. There are far more pressing matters at hand, like your O.W.L's."

Harry chased after Dumbledore, and Kagome watched as Hermione walked over to the luggage. "Need some help?" She lifted one trunk and was pleased when Blaise and Draco took to grabbing the trunk.

Hermione sighed, "what are we going to do!? This is outrageous, and we aren't getting anywhere in those horrid classes." She grunted as she walked past Umbridge.

"I see you attract trouble everywhere you go, my dear."

Kagome surprised everyone as she continued without acknowledging the woman.

"Excuse me, it's impolite to walk away while someone is talking to you." Hermione was still talking with Kagome, the two both going on about their conversation. Leaving Umbridge flustered and more angry than the boys had ever seen her.

' _Brilliant,'_ Draco chuckled to himself as he walked with Blaise, carrying the trunk as they followed Hermione and Kagome.

 **-x-x-x-**

A whole month gone, and with some breathing techniques and her Slytherin boys playing dueling dummies, Kagome was able to calm her nerves and push Umbridge completely out of her head.

"It's been so much quieter since you started ignoring that old Toad, didn't think you could do it." Draco laughed as he whipped away the sweat from his brow. Having gone back and forth in the common room with their casting, the two were placing the furniture back where it was before they'd made space to duel.

"Hush," Kagome was losing the will to fight. Strangely, she felt a lack of energy since she'd come back to school and wondered if it had something to do with the memory implant or Voldemort. Maybe she was just sick or something.

"Hey! You're not a Slytherin!"

Draco looked up as a first year who'd been watching them duel, starting yelling at someone.

"And you aren't nearly tall enough to be picking fights with me."

Laughing at the smirk on Draco's lips as he moved the couch back in place, Kagome turned around and hugged her Uncle. "How'd you get the password?"

Fred rested his arm over her shoulder, "easy," he lifted an ear from his pocket and Kagome took it curiously. "Extendable Ears, good for eavesdropping and such. Hey, so listen. I came here with a delivery."

"Oh?" Draco placed a hand on the first year's shoulder and ushered for him to shut the portrait.

Fred held out a letter and bowed. "For the lovely couple and their entourage."

"Aren't they Gryffindor's?"

Kagome shook her head 'no', "Fred and George are a rare species of Hybrid. Like...Lions with Snakes for tails." She said this while taking the letter Fred had brought her, opening it, she gave it a quick skim before looking up at Fred. "We agreed that it would be too dangerous being seen with them."

"Then..." Fred pulled something from under his cloak, "don't be seen."

Eyes widening at what it was he held, the two realized that it was Harry's way of not only saying he wanted them there, he needed their help. He wouldn't otherwise have supplied them with his _invisibility cloak_. "..." she gave the letter one more look over before tossing it into the flames behind her. "Umbridge couldn't stop us."

Fred laughed and tightened his arm around her before giving a farewell to Draco and taking off out the portrait.

"What was that about?" The first year asked curiously.

"Hm? Nothing, just fellow friends among the Down-With-Umbridge faction."

"Off to bed, Bennett."

The kid shuffled his feet as he looked back at Draco with a frown before running off to bed.

"You have a fan?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm idolized because I have you."

"Me?!"

"You didn't know that you were popular, smart _and_ beautiful? On top of that, you are a talented duelist and a sharp-tongued Viper. What more could a guy ask for? Oh...help me with my Potion's essay."

She raised a brow, "what more could a guy ask for?"

"What? It's due tomorrow and these Prefect tasks have me swamped! Also, this nonsense with Umbridge and of course, O.W.L's." He smiled when she sat down next to him and motioned for him to grab his quill and parchment. The two sat discussing his essay, while elsewhere, shadows were praying upon a weak mind and slowly breaking apart the soul of a young boy.

Upstairs, Honey was asleep, watching a Muggle family get tortured. The woman was raped brutally before his eyes as her husband and son were forced to watch the horrendous act while under the Cruciatus curse. Their screams, please for help, the woman's forced moans and the child's ear-piercing cries for his mother.

A cruel laugh sounded as red eyes looked straight into his, and he felt a fear run cold throughout his body. He shot awake, his eyes darting around the room as tears fell from his eyes. He suddenly stood and pulled on his jumper, running silently out the room and out of the dorm. Kagome and Draco both staring after him in wonder. It was Kagome who'd ended up breaking out of her daze that had Draco chasing after him with Kagome hot on his tail.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 13. I had a rough time writing this, as, I'm trying to stay off the trail of the Book, while obviously keeping in tune with the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Honey stopped as a hand grabbed his, turning around, he found Draco holding him tightly in place. "L-let go." He said through tears. Looking past Draco to see Kagome had chased after him too.

"Honey, your white as snow," Draco frowned, "and sweating buckets."

"What's wrong, Honey?"

He shook his head and felt himself sway a bit. Tumbling into the wall, his friends yelled out to him as he slid down the length and hid his head into his jumper. Flashes of the nightmare that had stolen his slumber bull rushed him. Another choked sob sounded as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder and pull him into a hug. He cried, heaving heavily as he tried to fight the images. They weren't just while he was asleep, it was all the time! It was a never-ending horror. Waking up didn't get rid of the visions, it only nullified the thought that they were nightmares.

"Shall we see to a dreamless draught?"

"It..." he shook his head, "it won't help. They aren't dreams...oh Kagome...he's doing horrible things!"

"Who!?" She asked desperately, "surely not...Honey, you aren't seeing _him_ , are you?"

He was trembling as another vision found his eyes.

 _A woman with long flowing black hair was facing away from him, she was looking straight ahead at Voldemort...  
a powerful energy surrounding her.  
She suddenly looked back at him and he was met with deep blue eyes.  
Familiar eyes that he'd seen many times before._

" _Kagome?!" He shook his head, "No...she's different..."_

 _It was as if she was looking straight at him._

His eyes shot open and he shook his head, "...did she see?!"

"Who?"

" _I think she saw me..."_

"Honey! Who!?"

He stopped moving, looking up at Kagome, he tried to calm his breathing before he closed his eyes. "I... can't stay at school."

Draco was confused, throwing his hands up in the air as Honey made less sense than he did in previous years. "Why not?"

"Not here..."

Kagome shared a look with Draco as they both decided to take this to Snape's office where they would, hopefully, get more answers than questions.

 **-x-x-x-**

Late night visits were one thing that Severus had become very accustomed to. Although, he'd received fewer this year than any year before. He still wasn't surprised when a soft knock sounded at his door. Waving his hand, it opened, and he watched three Slytherin's come walking in. Kagome closed the door as Draco helped Honey to the chair in front of his desk. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"..." Honey looked at Snape, his eyes saw blood and he closed them quickly to rid himself of the vision. When he opened his eyes again, he tried to regain a semblance of his sanity, if only long enough to speak. "Professor..."

Kagome and Draco grabbed chairs of their own, setting them nearby, but not close enough to be considered a nuisance. "Honey," Kagome said softly, as if she were talking to a scared child, "Severus has always been here for us, he's always helping us...he can help you, but you have to tell us what's wrong."

Severus placed down his quill and placed the crystal cap atop his ink jar before clearing his desk with a wave of his hand. Wandless magic, was, for a lack of better words, a blessing. "What ails you, Mr. Baily?"

Honey shook his head and swallowed what felt like knot in his throat before he took a deep breath. "Cassandra Vablatsky..."

Severus raised a brow at the name, "the authoress of your Divinations textbook, I believe. Also, a celebrated Seer in the Wizarding community, quite an accomplished one at that, considering she's also predicted her own death date."

"She will be celebrating her one hundred and first birthday this year."

"Interesting, these facts," Draco muttered, "what do they have to do with you?"

"G-Ginger and I... are her great grandchildren." He fidgeted with his thumbs while staring down and away from the eyes of his friends and House Head. "I can see event's that are taking place in the present...no matter where it's happening, I can see it if I have a person in mind. It's how I could keep tabs on Kagome and Harry. While, I see the present, G-Ginger...she sees the future. It wasn't great grandmother who predicted her death, it was Ginger. A seer...can't see their own death, Professor."

"Information, I myself did not know." Severus took in everything Honey said and a heavy sigh found his ears.

"Honey, what were you seeing, before we came here."

Wiping his eyes of the drying tears, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and tried again, "He has started Raids. His...followers...were torturing muggles in a small village somewhere...murder...and..." he trembled as the woman flashed behind his closed eyes, tears burning the rims of his eyes again.

"...you needn't say more," Severus knew what they were doing. Things he'd hoped would be kept from the kids, but clearly...that wouldn't be the case. Do you know where the Raid took place?"

"..." he looked at Severus, "I don't...b-but I...I can found out."

"Professor," Kagome frowned, not wanting Honey to look at the obviously nightmarish sight. Her voice went ignored however as Severus nodded his head to Honey.

Closing his eyes, he took a breath and calmed his nerves before concentrating on Voldemort. Sadly, he found himself looking around a house that was far too embellished to be in that small village. "Voldemort isn't there anymore...I-I think he left the others to finish without him."

Draco frowned, "you need only a name?"

Honey opened his eyes and turned to Draco, nodding, "yes, it's easier if I know the person, but if the name is something that's unique to the individual, that will be plenty."

"Lucius Malfoy," Draco muttered.

Once again, Honey closed his eyes.

" _Please! Please let her go!"_

" _Be silent!" A hand raised an slim elm wand, "Avada Kedavra!"_

" _MONSTER!"_

Honey took an intake of breath as he found Lucius, shaking his head, he forced himself to spread the line of his _sight_.

" _...are you calling me a monster?"_

 _A cruel chuckle sounded as shadows surrounded the room,  
a window came into sight. Honey turned to look out the window,  
and saw carnage, fire and fear. Further, he could vaguely make out a sign.  
Another familiar face caught his attention,  
and he focused on the woman from his earlier vision.  
As soon as he did, he was pulled to the woman's side.  
The sign to the village was before him in plain sight,  
he ignored the screams as he looked the sign over._

" _Do you think you will be able to stop it?"_

 _Honey frowned, turning to face the woman,  
his eyes widened when he found her facing him.  
Her bright deep blue eyes were staring into his softer baby blue,  
he felt a chill run through him. "Who are you?"_

 _The girl said nothing, merely smiled._

" _Honey?"_

 _He heard his name being called; it was Kagome.  
"Why are you helping Voldemort?"_

" _Helping him?" She chuckled, "oh my,"  
smiling, she walked up to him,  
"you are sure, that's what I'm doing?"  
she leaned in, placing a hand on his chest.  
"You are having trouble blocking the visions out, you poor child."_

" _...child?"_

 _A light pink glow found his chest from beneath her hand, removing it,  
she brought two glowing fingers to his forehead.  
"...he's searching for it."_

" _Searching for what?"_

" _Honey!?"_

 _She smiled and looked away from him, letting her hand fall back to her side.  
The glow slowly subsiding._

" _Kagome is calling...I think you should return."_

 _Before he could say anything, she faded from his sight  
and he felt himself being pulled from the vision._

Honey opened his eyes and frowned; a worried Kagome was kneeling in front of him with fear etched in her eyes. "...what's wrong?"

"You started glowing, mate...when she called your name, you didn't respond. We shook you and everything." Draco looked a bit worried as well, but he'd never seen a Seer at work, and he was still not sure about Trelawney's credentials. "I don't really know how "seeing" works, but I'm pretty sure you don't glow."

He shook his head. "No... you don't."

"What did you see,"

' _What_ _ **did**_ _I see.'_ He looked at Kagome, the woman in his vision had an _uncanny_ resemblance to the girl. "...I... thought I saw...Kagome."

"Me?! But I thought you couldn't see the future..."

"That's the thing, it wasn't the future, but this woman...looked exactly like you. There were only small differences...but she looked right at me. She saw me...and she spoke to me. She said... _he's searching for it_."

"Searching for..." Kagome's eyes widened, she stood up, stepping back her eyes held a worried look in them as she turned away from the group. "...I think you saw...mom."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter fourteen. Some of these chapters don't involve me watching the movie, XD Since they are all from me~ Just so you guys know, this is a co-authored fic. So, if things make sense, my brain is writing it, if things don't make sense, then it's just me. XD I hope it all makes sense. If not...well...then it's on purpose! O.o Revieeeeeeew~**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Draco frowned, "is that possible? Your mother..."

"I know, she's dead. The likelihood is farfetched, but it would make sense. _He's searching for it_. That message was meant for me." Kagome nodded to herself, "I'm certain of it. You saw my mom, and she was warning you. Where was the Raid, did you see?"

"Whitby, North Yorkshire..."

"...I'll notify Dumbledore...then we will get you something for those visions."

Honey shook his head, "I-I don't think it's necessary. I think _she_ blocked them. That glow...was from her."

Severus held an uncertain look in his eyes before he nodded and excused himself from the trio.

"Kagome, what are we going to do if Voldemort finds out about _it_."

Honey looked curiously up at the couple. Draco was now standing right by Kagome's side; he looked terrified. The _it_ they were talking about. He assumed it was the same _it_ that the woman from his vision mentioned.

"...mm...if he finds out that I know where it is...he'll torture me, and possibly kill me...he'll use you as leverage against me, that's for certain. If we start to suspect that he's learned of the holder of it...we will disappear."

"What about-"

"Narcissa will come with us!" Kagome frowned, "she does what she has to for her family. If I could talk Lucius into a change of heart, I would, but..."

" _That's not likely,"_ Honey muttered, both turning their attention to him. "...I...he was..." he shook his head and sighed. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. It's already done, and I'm sure you guys can conjure up your own ideas about what happened without my needing to say it."

Nodding, Draco sighed. He didn't need to hear about his father's misdeeds, he knew them well enough. "If worse comes to pass, all of us...we will disappear."

Kagome smiled, she knew it wouldn't be so easy, but she was already taking steps to ensure that they had an escape route. She would keep it to herself until it was necessary for the others to know. "Let us go back to the dorm. It's late, and I would rather not have another run in with that vile Umbridge."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(October 5th)**

Kagome was looking outside with a large group of students scattered around the Hog's Head. A stumpy and cold little drinking shack of a pub. They had a room off to the back, courtesy of the owner. Luna was next to Kagome, Colin on her other side. Dennis was sitting across from Draco, talking about one thing or another from his Charms class. Pansy was off talking with Cho, who...Kagome was surprised could hold a conversation with the Slytherin after what had happened in Kagome's first year.

Neville and Lee were both huddled in a group with Fred and George. She assumed three out of the four were discussing new pranks, while Neville was most probably just listening to and laughing at the entertaining trio.

The Patil twins were settled by Ginny and Dean. Ginger was beside Honey, Blaise and Theodore, while a few others were scattered here and there. Kagome had been a bit surprised to find Astoria and Daphne Greengrass there, being that the two were a bit anti-Kagome. She'd not talked much with them, but Pansy had shared words of advice, insisting that she not spend too much time with the sisters who had their eye on the Malfoy name. It kind of made Kagome laugh when she thought about it, but what really tickled her, was how they were to scared to say anything out loud about it. If it was her...well, she'd already proven that she'd speak out her opinion when it came to Draco. She thought about it and wondered if maybe...she'd always liked him. _'Since the Express...in my first year.'_ She sighed, "so I heard Umbridge is forcing a no wand policy in class?"

"It's quite troubling," Luna said softly, "she gets quite upset if we ask too many questions...that is to say, if those questions are in concern to her teaching methods."

Kagome nodded mutely.

"You'd know all about that if you were attending D.A.D.A...how Dumbledore hasn't had you expelled yet, is beyond me."

"I haven't been expelled yet, because Dumbledore thinks she's just as useless a Professor as I do." She looked at Astoria who turned her eyes away from her. "What has she been teaching, that's worth wasting my time in her class?"

"She does teach rote memorization of Defensive theology quite well," Theodore muttered.

"A great deal of good that'll do once Voldemort starts ransacking the school." Blaise scoffed.

Daphne frowned, "don't say his name,"

"...scared?" Kagome asked, a few students chuckled. Before Daphne could bite off her head, she raised a hand to stop her, "I was just asking, not poking fun. It's not funny...not funny at all." Kagome looked at the Greengrass siblings, her eyes trailed over everyone in the room. "We're all scared, I think."

"What do we have to be scared of!?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff who'd been Petrified alongside Nearly Headless Nick in her first year at Hogwarts. Kagome stared curiously at him, "of not knowing? I think it's safe to say, no one is completely in the know-how at Hogwarts. Is Voldemort back?" Shudders sounded around the room, "the Ministry says he's not, calls Dumbledore barmy, an old fool...but Dumbledore claims he's back, and says the Ministry is covering up his return with falsified stories of Sirius Black. Who do we believe?"

No one said anything. It was something everyone _had_ in fact, been thinking quite a bit about recently.

"I think...we should trust Dumbledore. He's not lied to us yet, and for the safety of his students, why would he start? Umbridge, she's the Ministries way of controlling us. Keeping us under their thumb, by not letting the rumors of Voldemort's return surface, and should they...punishment. You've seen it. I heard Harry spoke out about it in class...punishment...carved into the back of your hand. A lesson one aught not forget."

"What would you have us do? Without seeing... _him_...you can't honestly believe-"

"I do..." she cut Dean off, "I really do. I believe him. I have too much to protect, not to believe him. Too many people that I care about, that I love...and I don't want to see them hurt. If I were to put it in layman's terms...if you believe Harry, and you train, and it turns out...he was wrong...what have you to lose? Nothing." She paused, standing up as she looked the group over, "However...if you don't believe in Harry, and you don't train...and it turns out that he was right, what _then_ do you have to lose? ...everything you love, everyone one you care about...tortured, murdered...you'll have lost everything, and why? Because you didn't want to believe...that something so horrible...could possibly happen. We are all here, because deep down...we know he's back." She was shaking, looking down at her fingers, she quickly pocketed them as she turned away and faced the window once more. A hand on the small of her back, she knew belonged to Draco. He comforted her as she waited for three figures to appear outside. It wasn't a long wait, and no one talked after she'd said her piece.

The door opened, and the three stepped into the Hog's Head, to see the room filled with students.

 **-x-x-x-**

"..." Hermione looked nervously at the group, turning to Kagome and Draco who were looking on curiously at the three of them as well. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement of the two coming, before turning to the other students. The Golden Trio sat down across from the large group, and it took a moment as Hermione tried to find the right words to get this meeting started. When it looked like she'd gotten her nerves in check, Hermione stood up, "Uhm...hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A... _proper_...teacher. One who's had real experience defending himself against the Dark Arts."

"Let me stop you there," Zacharias, another Hufflepuff among the few who'd come to the meeting, stared at Hermione. "I came here, not fully convinced in what _Harry Potter_ was saying."

Harry looked like he was about to argue, but Hermione held a hand up to him, "go on?"

"Harry...in the years you've been here, you've done things not all of us have been privileged to witnessing...still, there has always been _somebody_ to testify the account. Students _and_ Teachers. Last year, you returned with an unstable Champion for the Beauxbatons School...and the two of you made claim of Voldemort's return." Zacharias shook his head as he straightened up in his chair a bit, "that's not easy to swallow. Kagome has somehow pacified us with what little she had to say, prior to you getting here. I'm still not satisfied though." He looked scared by what he was about to say, but his voice came out unwavering, "...say it true, Harry. Here, before us all. Say it true! Is he really back?"

He heard the distress in Zacharias voice, it was hard to miss. Harry stood up, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder, he stepped past her and looked over at the anxious faces of his fellow classmates. "I wish he wasn't...but, as of last term, Voldemort has returned. He's back and he's gathering followers as we speak."

" **..."**

Draco tightened his hold around Kagome's waist, they were playing a dangerous game, back and forth between Voldemort and Dumbledore. He wondered if the feeling he had right now, the mind-numbing trepidation, was what his Godfather felt everyday while doing the same thing. "Right now, he's getting stronger. While the Ministry would have us lay down our wands, and pick up a book, Voldemort's powers continue to grow."

It was quiet again, the conversation weighed heavily on everyone's mind.

"Harry, is it true, that you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

Harry looked up at Luna, unable to speak, he was somewhat thankful when Hermione did.

"Yes," she was taking steady breaths herself, trying to calm her nerves. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean looked in awe at Harry.

"A-and he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

Ginny looked at Neville, smiling at the memory of being saved by the-boy-who-lived, "it's true...he did."

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron embellished a bit on the Dementor count, but no one really cared about that.

Hermione looked at everyone, "and last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Wait...look..." Harry shook his head, "it all sounds great when you say it like that...but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest,"

"No, Hermione, I'm not."

Kagome rested her head against Draco's shoulder as she watched and listened to Harry.

"Facing this stuff in real life, is not like school." He said, straining, trying hard to make them understand how it felt, how scary it was. "In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But, out there...when you're a second away from being murdered...or...watching a friend get tortured and attacked, right before your eyes...you don't know what that's like."

Draco frowned, "some...have a decent idea." He eyed Honey and Ginger who both looked down at their hands.

Harry stared curiously at the two but didn't dare question it at that moment.

"You aren't wrong, Harry, it's a hard thought to stomach. Sango is my best friend, she's like a sister to me, seeing her drenched in blood had sent me into a cold shock that day...but I wasn't there...I didn't see it take place. I couldn't begin to imagine what that was like for you. What I do know, is that...you can help prepare us..."

"When need your help, Harry." Hermione added to Kagome's comment. "If we are going to have any chance at beating...Voldemort..."

"...he's really back..."

Everyone turned to one of the youngest among them. Nigel, a second year in Gryffindor, looked on with the stark realization, that everything Harry had been telling them, had been true.

"Harry,"

It took a moment, but Harry lifted his head up to meet Kagome's eyes.

"If I can extend a helping hand," she looked to Blaise and Theodore, both boys gave small nods, her eyes turning to Draco's, she smiled when he was already smiling down at her. "The four of us, have been training in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Dueling, for the last past four months. Our _instructor_ is nothing like the Professor's from the last five years you've been at Hogwarts. We would like to help you."

"...that...would be wonderful." He looked relieved, staring at the four Slytherin's as light finally started to find his eyes. "So, we have five teachers...I think...I _know_ we can do this."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter fifteen, and I am sooooo tired. My whole body aches from not sleeping properly. XD Anyways, I'll get on with the next chapter soon. Fun tidbit, I wrote a chapter for Book Seven already. LMAO review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _I don't know if we are supposed to help Harry, or ignore him. Too much is going on at school...with O.W.L's, and Umbridge...now Dumbledore's Army. Just thinking about it makes me nervous...if Voldemort finds out...'_ Blaise sighed, "I'm seriously confused," he fell backwards on his bed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Welcome to my world," Honey chuckled, a tomb of Charms from around the world, was settled in his lap as he read.

Blaise rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach, his eyes locking onto Honey who seemed to stiffen up at the feel of someone staring at him. "You're confused? You always seem to be in complete control of the world around you though."

' _Not hardly,'_ Honey calmed his nerves and sighed a bit, "I'm a fourteen-year-old hormonal boy with too much time on his hands and not enough homework to distract, yes...I'm confused. Always..."

"That seems like a roundabout way of saying your horny." Blaise chuckled.

"N-no...that's not how I meant it!" Honey blushed darkly, the contrast was outstanding, so much so that Blaise stopped laughing if only to watch the sudden change in color of the slightly younger boy's cheeks. "Hey, my bad Honey, I was only teasing you."

"I know...it's fine." He stood up and started for the door.

"Hey, wait! You always run off after I talk with you, what's going on?"

Honey frowned, _'he noticed that?'_ he had been taking off after conversations with the Italian _heartthrob._ He was terrified of being around him. He feared what might happen if he found out...about how he felt. He and his sister had gotten into a huge argument over the whole situation. He wanted to intervene with the future, save some lives, and...come out to his friends. However...Ginger had made her thoughts on the matter perfectly clear. She didn't see him ending up with Blaise, that simply wasn't in his future...not that she'd tell him what his future held. She never mentioned anything concerning him, so he couldn't change anything concerning _them_. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts and he turned around to see Blaise far closer than he'd been moments ago. "...I need to go..."

Honey frowned, "...look, just answer me this...do you have a problem with me? Like, do I make you feel uncomfortable or something? You become stiff if I look at you, anxious if I'm near you, and then...you complete seize up when I talk to you...god help me if I touch you..."

"...t-touch?" He realized what he meant, the hand on his shoulder, he shook his head and turned, quickly leaving the room and Italian behind. One of the two still scratching his head.

"...I just, don't get him!" He grabbed his school robe and walked out of the room, door closing behind him as he walked down the steps. He wasn't surprised at all when he found Theodore sitting by the fireplace with his Arithmancy homework out on his lap. "Did you see Honey storm by?"

"...I was vaguely aware of him running away from what I assumed to be your harassment."

"Oh, shove off!" Blaise wasn't in the mood, he needed to find out what was running through his dorm-mates head.

"Blaise, I'm saying this as your friend. I don't think you are prepared to find out what's bothering Honey."

That had been his boiling point, "you know what it is?"

"For a while now,"

"How long..."

"A good year or so."

A clatter sounded as Blaise kicked the table away from Theodore, not doing too much damage as it only slid a good two feet away. However, the bottle of ink did manage to topple over and spread fervently over Theodore's homework.

"What's going on in here?!" Draco walked in with Pansy, Kagome and a few other Slytherins. All of which were returning from their break and with no classes left for the day, heading to relax. "What are you blowin' a fuse for, Blaise?"

"Theo here says he's known what's been bothering Honey, the bastard felt he didn't need to bring it up."

"Oh...that..." Pansy muttered, taking Kagome by the hand as Blaise turned an incredulous look on her. "I'll take Kagome; Draco, Theo... maybe you guys should take him somewhere private and talk?"

Blaise turned his eyes to Draco who had closed his, "you all know what's wrong? Am I blind then!?"

" _I honestly thought you knew and were just playing dumb,"_ Draco frowned, muttering the comment under his breath. "I don't know if it's my place to say anything,"

"I want to know what's bothering my roommate."

"..." the room was silent.

Kagome let Pansy pull her up to their room, but she couldn't help but feel how this might end badly if the boys didn't proceed cautiously. She paused and looked down at Blaise, "don't let anything you hear, change the way you treat him, Blaise..."

"Mate..." Draco nudged him towards his room.

Theo was still fuming over his wrecked homework. Finally, he stood up and turned to Draco, "you're doing the talking...I'm not losing any more homework over this matter."

 **-x-x-x-**

Honey was standing in a room, a mess of a place, mostly due to his own temper. Sure, he had one, not many saw it...but he had one. "I shouldn't have come to school..."

"Heh hehm, certainly not, if you planned on destroying school property."

The voice behind him was one he didn't care to hear. Turning, his fist tightened by his side as he looked at Umbridge with obvious dislike.

"This...cannot go unpunished. Mr. Bailey, is it?"

"...yes ma'am."

She smiled as he at least managed to recall his manners, "you will come with me to my office. I do believe this is cause for detention, as well...twenty points will be docked from Slytherin House."

"...yes ma'am."

 **-x-x-x-**

Draco watched his friend; he was quiet after he and Theo explained what was wrong with Honey. It looked like Blaise had been hit by a night bus. "Blaise?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well..." Theo leaned back a bit, settled on Draco's bed, he sighed out his irritation. "to be frank, I simply didn't know if he was serious about his feeling for you, mate. I wasn't going to ruin his entire school life on what was, for a while, just a theory. After some time, it became clear that he genuinely had a thing for you. Again, it wasn't going to be me who cast the metaphorical killing curse and ended his school career. If it had been you in his place, and either of us told the person you liked that, you know...you liked him...you'd feel betrayed I'd imagine, and probably wouldn't trust us anymore. You personally, would probably kill us...if what you did earlier is any consolation...and that's just from keeping a secret." He sighed; he'd almost been done with that paper too.

"...what do I say?"

Neither Draco or Theodore answered, they didn't know what to say either and weren't prepared to give him that kind of advice.

"...maybe, it would be best if I just...sleep on it. I'm going to turn in early."

They watched Blaise leave the room and both let out a heavy sigh. They didn't want Honey to get hurt, nor Blaise, but in the end...it was difficult to think that both would come out of this unscathed.

" _What a night,"_ Theodore muttered, "you are doing rounds tonight, yes?"

"...yes," Draco frowned, "Pansy and I are going to be looking around for a place to hold the dueling lessons, while we do that, keep your eyes peeled for Honey. I wager you'll be up all night anyway?"

Theodore glared at his platinum hared friend, "I haven't much of a choice! That paper is due first thing in the morning, so yes."

"He didn't mean it, Theo."

"Yes, he did, but..." he shrugged, "I've chosen you chaotic fools as my friends, so it is what it is. I get to deal with you lot at your best _and_ worst."

Draco smiled, having never really given it much thought. He, Theo and Blaise had certainly been closer than the rest of the Slytherins, prior to knowing Kagome. However, he wondered if, without Kagome's display of affection in their second year, they would be quite as close as they were now. He watched Theo head for the door and followed him out. Splitting up in the hall, he left Theo to return to his schoolwork before heading to the flight of stairs where Astoria was just now walking up. "Could you knock on Pansy and Kagome's door?" The girl blushed and ducked her head before running upstairs. He assumed that she was doing what he asked, after all, she didn't say _no_. He waited barely three minutes and grinned as he watched Kagome come down with Pansy. Both looked a little uncertain, and he understood why. "Don't mention anything to him until he's had a chance to let everything settle in his head. I'll look around for Honey while we are looking for a place to which we can hold our lessons." He watched Kagome nod; she still looked a bit under the weather. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "just...worried. I hope everything will be okay with Blaise and Honey."

"We will be there for them..." Pansy commented as she stared off at the door, "perhaps, you should turn in early tonight, Kagome?" Finally turning back to her friend.

"I think you're right. The last few weeks have been a bit of a bother...this school year...I can't wait for it to come to an end. I haven't felt so stressed in all my life."

"Let us take care of finding a location for the lessons, you worry about your schoolwork and sleeping."

Kagome leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist, his own settling around her shoulders. It wasn't an odd occurrence for them to show displays of public affection, but with Umbridge at every corner of the school making it near impossible, those occurrences were certainly becoming rare. "I'll see you both in the morning then. Night,"

The two watched her return up stairs before they left the common room to start their rounds. Both carrying the thoughts of finding a place to practice, teach, and learn, that would be big enough for roughly forty students. "How many are there exactly?"

Pansy frowned, pulling from her pocket a list that Hermione had given to her. "Looks like thirty-eight," she folded it up and placed it back in her pocket, "we can't be sure if more will join, but my question is...doing this without getting caught...how? Thirty-eight students congregating _anywhere_ is bound to look suspicious."

"...you know what...I just thought of something."

Pansy looked inquiringly over at Draco who was grinning ear to ear, "I don't know how we will manage to gather students without being noticed, but...who has _always_ wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor?"

"Yes, Professor Snape, but we would be fools to get him involved with every problem we faced."

"We did make him a promise to communicate our _adventures_ with him...under the cover of extra potions lessons, we might have an excuse for the large group though. Rudimentary for those struggling, extra credit for those who are looking for more growth."

"That would be great, but what if others signed up? What if Umbridge checked in? We'd have to get it approved by Dumbledore too."

"...damn...invite only?"

"That would only take care of one of those problems. Let's look first for a location, and then worry about the rest later."

Sighing, Draco nodded, "I really wanted to see Snape teach D.A.D.A."

Rolling her eyes, they parted ways at the second floor and started their rounds around the school.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 16, it's been a few days as I was uncertain on how to present this chapter. Alas, it had to come out, and I feel with this much drama, adding one more piece of straw to break the metaphorical camels back, would be just right. Review~ oh….and let me hear nothing of how you don't want Blaise/Honey. I've been planning this story for so long, pairings, children, deaths, lives, roles… o.o …I've got this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Honey walked back into the common room late around eleven at night, finding Theodore was still awake and working on his homework. He made to walk past him when a voice called out to him.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked; Honey looked down and away from him, this did not go unnoticed. The Nott heir stood up and walked over to him, looking him over before he caught sight of Honey's hand. The angry red was not something he'd seen prior to Honey leaving. "What's this?" He took his wrist, and praise be Theodore, he was stronger than him. Looking at Honey for a moment before he pulled the sleeve away from the back of his hand, his eyes took in both the blood that was on his fingers now, and the carved sentence into his flesh. "...I must control my temper? What the hell is this?!"

Honey flinched a bit and pulled his hand back, "it's nothing."

Theodore watched him close his eyes and give a soft smile, charming as ever. If not for the fact that he had _just seen_ the carving in his friends' hand, he might have believed that everything was alright. However, he did see it, and he knew everything was _not_ alright. Not at all. "What happened,"

"Nothing," he walked past Theodore and made his way straight to his room, gently opening the door, he looked back for a second and stared at Theodore who was staring down at the blood on his fingers. Honey shook his head and sighed, closing the door behind him as he kicked his shoes off and sat down on his bed. He stared at his hand and thought back to the moment the words had started to slice into his hand. It really was such a medieval practice. He'd seen when she'd done it to Harry and Kagome, the pain in their eyes, the blood on their hands. He never expected it to happen to him. He was usually so much more careful, especially since he'd been able to use his _talent_ to avoid the witch all of term so far.

He slipped up. He let his emotions run rampant, and completely flew the coup. Lashing out in an empty classroom, throwing chairs, blasting desks, he was furious! Livid with himself, that he couldn't make his feelings just... _disappear._ They were going to cause him trouble, he just knew it! No would feel comfortable around him if they knew...no one. He hadn't even realized he was crying until a tear dropped down on the back of his hand.

" _...what happened?"_

His body went rigid, the soft, sleepy voice that came from the bed next to his, belonged to the very guy that was causing him such emotional turmoil. "Nothing...I hurt my hand a while ago...that's all. Just go back to sleep...I'm sorry I woke you."

Blaise ran a hand through his messy bed hair before sitting up and looking for his wand. Grabbing it, he casted _Lumos_ before walking towards Honey and crouching down in front of him. "Let me see,"

"...what?"

"Let me see your hand!" Blaise growled out sleepily. He was half asleep still, and his roommate wanted to play dumb.

"No, it's okay, really Blaise."

"You wouldn't be crying if it was _okay_. So, let me see your blasted hand, or I'll bind you and look anyways."

Honey blushed and glanced away quickly as Blaise raised a brow at his _curious_ response. Conceding, Honey cautiously held out his hand, taking deliberate breathes to calm himself down as Blaise took it gently and stared at it in confusion. "...I...may have gotten detention with Professor Umbridge."

"That woman's barmy!" He glared at the incisions, his wand lighting up the script, "I must control my temper?! She's claiming you lost your temper?" He scoffed.

"...I suppose it was better to write that...I could have been told to write "I must not blow up school furniture"." The joke was lost on Blaise who looked to be somewhat in shock.

"What happened? Why were you so mad?! Why did you-"

"I was..." he cut him off, "upset with myself. I told you, I'm confused, very...I have no idea what I'm thinking anymore. I can't control my emotions, I'm scared of being honest with my friends, scared of being honest with... _myself_." His voice broke at the end as he ducked his head and made to pull away from Blaise.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked up in shock, staring in confusion at Blaise who was looking at him curiously, though an underlining of hurt was very clearly there.

"Grappling massive amounts of uncertainty...kept me quiet. It would be easier to just say, I was scared." He shook his head as tears swelled in his eyes. He felt he might throw up if this conversation kept on. His heart shaking and pounding painfully against his chest, and a sudden lack of air. He wondered if this was what a panic attack felt like. "What would you have done?"

"...in Italy, both male and female same-sex relations have been legal since 1890. So if you are asking what I would have done...amico mio, I would have said something." He sat down next to Honey who looked stunned, unable to speak, he stared at his hand which was still held in Blaise's hand. The boy was tenderly running his finger over the words, careful of causing him pain. "My mom...is friends with a number of females who are very open about their _endeavors_ with other young ladies...I guess, it doesn't bother me."

"What if it cost you your friends?"

"Then they aren't very good friends." He smirked, "I was under the impression that you and I were pretty good friends."

He couldn't control his tears, they burned heavily, unrelenting as they fell from his eyes. He tried to hide them, but Blaise pulled him into his side and held his as he cried. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was obvious his feelings were now known, though he wasn't so sure if they were reciprocated, he at least knew that Blaise cared and wasn't going to simply ignore him. That relief...that ease of heart...he'd been so scared that he would shy away from him if he ever found out.

Blaise held him for a good number of minutes before he realized that with all the yelling, confusion, and _blowing furniture_ _up_...Honey had exhausted himself into a stupor as he leaned against him, tears still falling. Blaise looked at the boy he held and took a deep breath to calm himself down. It wasn't a lie, none of it was. He had never once thought of ignoring Honey after hearing about his feelings for him. However, his heart raced under the pressure of how to continue forward, as...he honestly...didn't know what he felt for him. Originally, he had planned on telling him that they could still be friends. It would put an end to the boy's feelings, _possibly_...probably not though. The problem? When he was going to say it...he had changed his course from that to his mother and her friends. He didn't want to hurt Honey. He didn't have the heart for it. What's more...he didn't know his own heart well enough to make that call. He had never thought about it...never.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Next Morning)**

Kagome stretched as she walked through the halls. Draco was out at a meeting with the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl. Pansy was with him too, so she was alone since Theodore was sleeping on the couch after finally finishing his paper and Blaise was...well. She smiled, closing her eyes as she recalled sneaking up the boy's steps to wake Blaise up only to open the door and find that he and Honey were both peacefully sleeping. She hadn't a doubt in her mind that they would be sore come morning, and there were still plenty of hours left to sleep. Using magic, she had guided them onto their backs, rather than the awkward position they were in leaning against the hard wall. Not sure what had happened, it wasn't any of her business and she wasn't about to stick her nose into it. If they told her, then they told her. She was happy just knowing that they were both okay.

"Miss. Higurashi...awfully early for you to be up and about."

Kagome's mood turned sour quickly as she made to walk away, only for her feet to halt. "Hey!"

"I'm not going to very well let you, a _child_ , continue to disrespect me. Now...if I need to, I will drag you to my office. You _will_ come to detention, and you _will_ start participating in class."

"I will _not_ be dealt corporeal punishment, by the Ministries _lapdog_. Nor, will I take part in your _class_. You are having us read Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard? Read it! Chapter thirty-four is specifically a joke! NOW LET ME DOWN!"

"So, this is what you're like when you have no one around to feed off your _misbehavior_. How sad, Fudge spoke so fondly of you and your father. The fact that you are...a Gryffindor..."

Kagome's eyes widened as the woman placed her down finally, she turned to face her as the woman lifted her wand and touched it to her tie. The colors shifting from silver and green, to gold and red. "The sorting hat considers the students request; Dumbledore has even set my schedule to follow Slytherin Curriculum. As of the end of last year, I am a Slytherin Student." Kagome lifted her wand and pressed it to her tie, the colors morphing back to silver and green. "As for Fudge, you had best hope, I don't get the opportunity to speak with him of your _tyranny_. I wager, he would be quite interested to know what I had to say. Or, I could bring your abusive discipline structure up to the Hogwarts Board of Governors."

"My dear, do you think that the Minister is not above overriding the Board of Governors?"

That sickly sweet tone, it was like nails on a chalkboard! She couldn't understand it, she felt sincere hatred for the woman. It was enough to cause a spark at the wand she was holding. Trying to keep herself from doing anything reckless, she felt her on her restraint slowly slipping. "You can't become Headmistress without the approval of the Governors." Kagome scoffed, "the _school_ won't recognize you."

"Minor setbacks dear."

 _Dear..._ Kagome lashed her wand out and the woman was thrown backwards into a wall, only for her to be cushioned before she hit. Her eyes met Severus's who was fighting off a headache at what he'd just witness. Kagome turned to the woman, the look of shock on her face was one that made Kagome feel _giddy_. "I did mention before, that you ought to use my last name. I dislike...being called _dear_ by the likes of you."

"My office, now." Severus sounded drained of all his energy as he said those words.

"I will have you expelled! Attacking a teacher is no laughing matter!"

"Neither is slicing a student's hand open with an illegal Dark Arts tool!"

"Miss. Higurashi, my office, now!"

Kagome turned to Severus before glaring hatefully at the woman she'd nearly slammed into a wall. Turning away from both, she stormed off, not heading to Severus's office, instead, she made her way straight to the Owlery. "Aquila," she called to the Eagle owl. Smiling as she flew swiftly down towards her from her perch. "I need you to deliver something for me, think you can do that?" She set her bag down as she ran her fingers over the auburn, black and gold feathers of the owl. She sighed as she pulled out a roll of parchment and her quill and ink jar. "It's going to be a long day..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter seventeen! I hope you all enjoy and review~ I love reading your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

Ginny was sitting in Charms, her eyes looking around at the rest of the students as she searched out curiously Honey and Kagome. It was close to the end of Charms and she still hadn't seen them.

Colin leaned forward in his seat and tapped her on the shoulder, her eyes meeting his as he smiled. It was his way of consoling her worries. _"Don't worry, if it's Kagome, she's probably skipping or sleeping in."_

Ginny laughed quietly to herself as she turned back to her Charms work.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat across from Severus, her eyes not meeting his as she looked off beside him. Legs crossed, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, she was a young lady on a mission. That mission? Ignore her favorite Professors stare with absolute conviction!

"Did you achieve anything in your...defiance?"

"You call it defiance; I like to think of it as justice." She tilted her head towards him, "you would have done it to if you weren't so worried about getting sacked."

"I'm sure you underestimate my ability at feigning civility, Miss. Higurashi."

"Ooh," Kagome gave a coo of mocking, "I _must_ be in trouble. If you are calling my by my last name in the privacy of your office."

"Do not test me. I am still your Professor, and as of the end of last year, your Head of House. You must understand the severity of your actions today. Had you not considered the repercussions?"

He sounded truly upset, but she couldn't be bothered. She was far too enraged by the proceedings up to the moment of her attack on Umbridge. "Then expel me, it'll happen anyways with that woman at this school. If she managed to strip Dumbledore of his position, then she will most certainly have me expelled for my actions today."

"...I will talk to Dumbledore, you may suffer punishment, but it will be at my hands, not hers. It displeases me to do so, but fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin house. I will also see you for detention tonight, and for the remained of this week and next, you know what time."

Kagome sighed, "I understand." As she made to stand, a letter popped soundly beside Severus and he took it before opening it and reading the contents.

"It would seem...that Fudge has arrived in the Headmasters office and is waiting to speak with you. Why...is the Minister here?" Severus turned his eyes to Kagome, "what are you up to."

"You know how the Dark Lord wishes for the Ministry to be broken down, obscured in fear. I'm thinking...I'm just angry enough to utilize mass media propaganda in its entirety."

"So, you plan to have Fudge confess to the Wizarding world that he lied and reveal the truth that the Dark Lord has returned, or have another reveal the truths in a more belied manner...how?"

Kagome smirked as she turned her head slightly, her eyes narrowed and a dark glow underlined her normally bright blue eyes, "I will make him bend, or I will break him...either way, the world will learn of his lies. You continue watching...I'll take care of Umbridge, Fudge _and_ the Dark Lord."

Severus watched Kagome leave his office, her school robe billowing like the wind. He couldn't conceal a smirk as she had clearly stolen his dramatic exit from him. He wondered momentarily just how she was going to go about breaking down the Ministry, but a bigger worry surfaced when he thought back to the look in her eyes and the familiarity of it. The look was dark, and cruel...it was a haunting look he'd seen in many Death Eaters, but he knew she was neither dark _nor_ cruel...so how such a look could possibly be resting in her eyes, unnerved him completely. He hoped she would be fine but wondered if all that had been going on over the last year might be too much for the fourteen-year-old to handle.

Another worry occurred to him, as he considered whether she may be getting in too deep, with the Dark Lord. He had surely been around his four students far longer than most children, it was a worrisome thought, to be sure. Draco seemed fine, Theodore and Blaise as well, but as he thought of Kagome, she had taken on a most conspicuous shade of wickedness during her _spat_ with Umbridge. The attack, had he not feathered the wall, would have left the nauseating woman...quite broken. While he certainly didn't care about the condition of the spiteful Ministry Toad, he did care about the darkness that was slowly ebbing its way into his favored students' soul. He had made a promise to himself in her first year. At the end of that dreadful year, he swore he'd protect them. Kagome, Draco, Harry...their friends...his students...he couldn't let up now, he wouldn't. If she thought he would simply sit back and watch her be terrorized, watch her fight; she was wrong.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome called out _Sherbet Lemon_ as she was walking towards the stairwell to the Headmasters office. She hopped onto a step as it started to move, her eyes watching in a display of confidence that came from some unknown source. She wondered about her level of self-assurance and poise, but she refused to otherwise question it. Stepping up to the office door, she didn't bother knocking as she was already certain that Dumbledore knew she'd arrived.

"Miss. Higurashi, please take a seat."

Kagome was already halfway to a chair, across from Dumbledore's desk, Fudge was seated and looking perturbed the longer he was there. "Minister Fudge, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Very well, my dear, very well. You haven't had the same luck, however, or so I've heard."

Dumbledore settled himself down as he analyzed the conversation. It was an interesting meeting, to be sure, but he was mostly curious as to why she owled the Minister and what she thought she had to gain from doing so. How she got him to come was also a conundrum, but one he could ask about after the Minister had gone.

"I admit, I would be faring better if not for the constant headache, that is, Dolores Umbridge."

"If you called me out here to complain about a Ministry Official who is here to uphold my orders, then you will find I have nothing to say."

"I called you here to ask you to come out and announce the return of Voldemort."

"What rubbish!" Fudge stood in a fit of anger, "what utter nonsense!"

Kagome watched him move around the office and chuckled, "what's wrong, Fudge, you were there that night. You saw what we saw, and yet you will tell me that it was naught? Speak your mind, Fudge, what worry do you have of speaking the truth?"

"It's not the truth, child! You know nothing of the lies that unfurled that night!"

"Lies?! My best friend is in Saint Mungo's most certainly forever, and you tell me it was but a lie!?" standing, she stepped angrily towards the Minister who had the decency to bow his head, if only for an uncertain moment. "Tell me this then." Standing but a foot before him, she glared him down in a heated rage, "what beast nearly killed her? Did you not see her memories? Did you not investigate Potters? What of Crouch Junior?! The murder of Crouch Senior!? You have even blamed Sirius Black for the murders and raids of the Death Eaters!? Have you gone senile, old man?! What of Peter Pettigrew, you never got around to questioning him, did you! DID YOU!?"

"What do you know, Kagome! You have no idea of what you are speaking! A fourteen-year-old wishes to educate me on Ministry matters?! What next!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "don't be so dramatic. No one wants to be Minister in this office, not even you."

"What are you talking about!?" His face turned red with anger, he reminded her of a puffer fish.

She shrugged, nonchalant in her attitude as she returned to where Dumbledore's desk was and leaned back against it. "Think about it. Once it gets out that you covered up the return of Voldemort, that you lied to the Wizarding World, and blamed an innocent man for countless murders after losing Peter Pettigrew...what will happen? Do you think it'll be so easily swept under the rug? That's just one problem, what happens when the Wizarding World finds out that you implanted a Minister Official in Hogwarts and allowed her the privileged of Corporeal Punishment, not just on their children, but on the Boy Who Lived. He's a Hero, Fudge, and I doubt that the Wizarding World will think kindly on a man who allows this blatant disregard for the rules to go...unpunished. Using a banned tool of the Dark Arts, on students...it would put you in quite the predicament, I imagine. I wonder how long it would take for you to be removed from office. These things happen so quickly...who knows, could be today, tomorrow...how long will it take the Wizarding World to find out?"

"There is no proof,"

"There is, you simply refuse to acknowledge it. On that note...Minister, I would tread carefully with your implant. I don't care for the woman and her medieval punishments on my person. Should she continue her acts of discipline on any more students, I will be sure to let the press know of all the Ministries short comings over the last years. They...may see _my_ memories, as well as Potter's. I'm sure, he will have no reservations in releasing that information to public. Unless..."

Fudge was shaking, he was clearly off set by the girls' approach and Dumbledore was intrigued by how fully in control she was of the situation. "Unless what?!"

"You have choices, remove Umbridge and come out with Voldemort's return, using whatever _clever excuse_ you can think up as to why you just _found out_. Be it, new evidence, or further hearsay, I don't particularly care about how you do it, so long as you do." She looked curiously at her nails, sure it was a show, but it was a show that was pissing off the Minister. "Your other option...is to step down and let someone more capable take over your position as Minister. Now, this will happen anyways if you decide not to go with the first option, so...what shall it be?"

Fudge walked over to Dumbledore's desk, sitting down, he stared at Kagome for a few moments. His eyes studying her, his hands fisted into his bowl cap as he took steady breaths. She was far more pretentious then when she'd been just a small child. He'd been to the Dragon Prefecture many times to speak with her father over the years, and she'd always been a delight in her adolescence and innocence. To see her become this cunning and dangerously astute young lady, and the fact that she was still growing...it was quite disturbing a realization. "You have no one to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, Umbridge stays...however..."

She lifted her head, "however?"

"I will have her handover the blood quill and have her title as High Inquisitor revoked. Should there be any more incidents of _corporeal punishment_ then you may inform me, and I will then send a replacement to take her place as Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"All of her Decrees are henceforth void?" She asked, wondering if she'd be able to embrace her boyfriend publicly again without the stress of the woman taunting her.

"All shall be annulled, yes. As for the release of information regarding Voldemort, that's a tricky situation." He sighed and shook his head. "I wanted to avoid the uprising, worry and stricken with fear, what do you think will come of the Wizarding World once word gets out? There will be chaos in the streets."

"All I know...is that you can't afford to turn your back on our people. We have too much to lose."

Dumbledore turned his eyes to Kagome, both he and Fudge regarded her thoughtfully before Dumbledore finally spoke up, "Kagome, return to your classes, I will speak with the Minister and we shall see what we can come up with. I believe...this has been a most fruitful meeting, thank you for your candor and care."

Kagome eyed Dumbledore curiously, she caught a familiar twinkle in his eyes before she looked to Fudge. "Minister," she bowed her head politely before walking out of the room, pausing at the door, she glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "one more thing. I will not go easy on your Ministry Official, should she continue to call me by anything other than my last name. She's quite daft and doesn't take my request in heed. This is the only warning I will give...good day, gentleman."

Just like that, the door snapped shut and both were left to silently wonder just how much damage she could cause a fully trained witch. While Dumbledore had most certainly seen her training bouts with Voldemort, he hadn't a clue for her level of cruelty or ability to act upon her threats and carry them out. Fudge on the other hand couldn't conjure up a thought of her lashing out on a teacher and doing much more than making a fool of herself, yet...her threat, her _warning_ , gave him quite the churning sensation in his stomach. With her departure, the meeting continued...hopefully, an agreement could be made.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 18, and nineteen will be up sometime tomorrow! I didn't sleep much last night so I'm going to turn in early and should be much more alert and adept with my writing on the morrow. I hope you will review as recently I've only received one review for every chapter. It's quite distressing. I'm not sure if I have to kill someone to get reviews or a response of any kind...I suppose that'll be something I find out in later chapters, for now, let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _..." Blue eyes looked around at the darkness that was slowly creeping up on her. She stared curiously at it as she found herself mesmerized by the slithering licks of darkness._

" _Will you welcome it?"_

 _Kagome turned around and met unfamiliar set of dark umber eyes that looked curiously at her. "What is it?"_

" _...the Darkness."_

" _Darkness?" She frowned for a moment before smiling and shaking her head, "No...I think not. It wouldn't do my cause any good, to welcome the Darkness into my heart."_

 _He smirked and stepped towards her, the very Darkness that was licking at her bare feet, was being trailed behind him like a feather cape. "Do you fear it?"_

" _I wouldn't say that..." she felt a bit unnerved by the boy, his wavy black hair and pale complexion. She didn't know him...but he was here... "who are you?"_

" _I am... the Darkness...the very Shadows that call out to you. I implore you not to be afraid...and do not tell me that you aren't. I can see it in your eyes."_

" _Can you?" She frowned, wondering if she really was so transparent. "It's evil...of course I'm afraid."_

" _The Darkness exists because there is Light. Without one, the other will cease to exist. One cannot exist if the other is dead..."_

" _That doesn't make the Darkness any less evil though."_

 _He hissed out in his annoyance, "the Dark Arts is not evil! I experimented; I pushed the boundaries of magic, further perhaps, than they have ever been pushed before...and here...I offer you knowledge...I offer you the Darkness." He stepped up to her so that he was but a hair away, his eyes trailing over her features as he brought his hand up to graze gently along her cheek. "It could render you helpless, or...if strong enough, it has the capability to fortify you. Give in...to my magic."_

 _Kagome felt her cheeks become flushed as a finger lifted her chin. Her eyes were caught in his as she felt the Shadows at her feet caress cautiously, as if testing the waters before they wrapped around each ankle and slowly snaked their way along her legs and over her body. Chills and tremors wrecked her frame as a pair of hands found her waist, "it'll swallow me whole."_

" _Only...if you allow it to." His eyes turned and looked past her and as she turned around, she felt fear shake her soul as a large snake opened it's mouth wide, fangs dripping venom as it lunged right at her._

" _ **AH!"**_ Kagome shot awake in a bout of fright as her eyes darted around her room, on edge and very much aware of her surroundings. She looked to see Pansy still asleep, and her eyes moved again to see Arluin, the miniature Swedish Short-Snout she'd gotten for Theodore, sleeping peacefully atop the drapes of her bed. Standing, she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and calm her heart. Stepping onto the cold tiles as she did, turning the lights on, her eyes flickered to the mirror only to feel a chill run down her spine at what she saw. Unfamiliar marks that looked strikingly like those of the Ancient Runes that Draco was studying, were glowing a crimson red over her left breast. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a piece of blank parchment and a quick fill quill before returning to the bathroom. Taking down the mirrored marks as they began to slowly fade, she eyed the three of them caustically before worry and trepidation seeped into her very being.

Rolling up the parchment she looked to the clock and sighed as the minute hand just ticked ten past five. Shaking her head, she stumped sleepily out of the bathroom and out of her room, she walked down the steps of the girl's dormitories and made her way to the boys where she softly padded towards Draco's room. She wondered if she should wake him up, opening the door ever so quietly, she entered the room and let the door shut silently. _'I shouldn't wake him...but...'_ she turned her eyes to the parchment, "..."

" _Kagome?"_ the ever-sleepy sound of her boyfriends' voice, came from the cover of darkness.

' _Darkness...'_ her eyes trailed the outlines of the bed and moved to where the voice had come from. She hadn't even heard him sit up, "y-yeah. Sorry for coming here so late..."

" _Lumos~"_

The light filtered the room just enough that she could make him out in the shadows.

"Come," he moved over a bit in his bed and made room for her. Smirking when she readily moved beneath the blankets and curled up with him. Placing a rolled-up piece of parchment on his bedside table. "What's that you got there?"

"...mm...I woke up with some strange signs on me...but I'm warm, and tired. So we can look tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" He sounded worried at the mention that something had just suddenly appeared on her. Moving to check on her, she caught his hand and curled up against him as she smiled, "I miss being held. I've felt so upset the last few weeks...for no supposed reason, it seems. Just...let's wait till morning."

Not able to argue with her request, Draco settled back into his bed and relaxed with his arms around her as he was quick to fall back to sleep.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Elsewhere)**

 _Darkness crept along the shadowed walls of St. Mungo's, searching silently for their next target. Screams heavily echoed the halls as though guiding the Darkness. So willingly those cries of pain pleaded for death, and yet so desperately did the soul cling to life. Helpless, in pain, afraid and broken..._

" _Does it hurt?"_

 _Whispered, and heard. Those near insane pain filled screams ebbed and flowed for a moment before...there was silence. A moments peace._

" _...h-how?" Cracked, the voice was tired and nearly a shell of the soft soprano it once was._

" _I can save you from the pain...so long as you remain by my side, you will never feel this suffering again. I... can give you the release your body...so desperately craves."_

" _...y-you can free me...of this agony?"_

" _If that is your wish...you need only swear fealty to me."_

 _As if it only just occurred to the person to ask, "who are you?"_

" _I am your Savior; you may call me...Lord Voldemort."_

 _Resonance of fear became profoundly apparent as the name echoed in the room. However, with a slip of sanity, and broken relief, terror of the return of such agonizing pain had her bowing her head with tears burning her eyes, "My Lord...save me from this pain, and my loyalty is yours."_

" _...I am ever so pleased to hear that...Miss. Taijya."_

 _In the sever and incurable injury ward, where screams had once wrecked the halls for months with no end in sight...there was now silence. Silence...and Darkness..._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 19 of the Dragon Tamer Book Four~! I hope you guys are still in this for the long haul! We are just about halfway done with this book! So...yay! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll be updating the next chapter soon, like, next two days soon~! Below is the summary to my newest story, I'm three chapters in, it's un-posted, as I wanted to have a few good many chapters before I started uploading it. Tell me what you think~!**

 **Miracle Child**

 **Summary: She was born like others of her year, in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards...she just knew love.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dragon Tamer**

 **Summary: Three years have come and gone, each more perilous than the last...each ending with a promise of "worse to come". Kagome no longer staying with her father, has cut ties with Gryffindor House and her Gryffindor friends in order to uphold the image of a Slytherin Princess. With the Dark Lord's rise, dark times are ahead...things will only get worse, before they get better.**

 **Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Remember**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

 **~ALWAYS~**

 **-x-x-x-**

The next morning found Kagome sitting with Draco and Hermione. Hermione frowned as she stared at the drawings of the three runes Kagome had brought to her while she'd been looking over her Arithmancy work in the Library. "You are sure that these are the ones?"

Kagome nodded, "this morning, when Draco looked at them, he freaked out. Said something about how I _must_ have made a mistake."

"I would have thought so too, but you've never taken any classes on Runes, have you."

"That's not a question, Hermione." Kagome said as she turned the page of the book she was looking at. "Why are neither of you telling me the meaning of the runes?"

"Well, the runes, if I'm honest, are only part of the problem."

Kagome raised her head and looked up at Hermione, "part of?"

"Well, you woke up with the marks, you said?"

"Yes,"

Hermione nodded, "than how did you get them while you were asleep?"

Kagome looked down at the book in front of her, bringing her hand to the bottom of the book pushing it away and sighing. "Yeah...about that. I think it has something to do with the dream I had last night...but, before I tell you about that, tell me about the runes."

"Well, this first one is Othilla, you are sure it was facing down? There is no mistake?"

"It was faced with the diamond down and the V up."

Hermione turned the book so that Kagome could see it properly, "the rune means Slavery, it's the mark of the Slave."

Draco stared worriedly at the three runes; Hermione was clearly confirming what he'd already realized. "I was hoping I was wrong."

"The second one, Uruz reversed, means violence. Then the third is the upside down Algiz rune for hidden danger...Kagome, this is like a full body curse. I don't know how these marks got on you, but I think you should take it to Dumbledore."

Kagome frowned, "will it affect my choices?"

"This Slave rune is particularly worrisome. The runes themselves aren't enforcers, more like, they are puppet strings...would you like to wager a guess on who the puppet is?"

Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and thought about the dream she had, "I will find a way to remove the runes, Dumbledore doesn't need to worry about this." She closed the books and waved her wand, watching them all fly back to their places on the shelves. "So, any updates on Umbridge?"

"You worked a miracle, Kagome. The school has been buzzing since last night, watching all the Decrees get pulled down was like an early Christmas. Want to fill us in on how exactly you did it?"

"Let's just say they Minister can be convinced."

"Ah! H-Hermione! Kagome, Draco!"

The three turned to see Neville walking towards them. It was Draco who conjured another seat to their table.

"Thanks," he smiled, sitting down before leaning in a bit, _"about that place we were looking for...I may have found one..."_

The somber mood that had been there not long ago, had vanished almost immediately at those words and the three grinned widely at the news.

"I'll go let Harry and Ron know!" Hermione took off out of the library as Draco and Kagome gave Neville a pat on the back.

"I had to do something right sooner or later, right?" Neville laughed,

"You do plenty right by us, Neville. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Neville stared in surprise at Draco, still not completely used to the praise that his once upon a time tormentor gave. "Will you both be letting those of Slytherin House know?"

A small nod came from Kagome, "yes, we will take care of the Slytherins."

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome brought her wand up and protected her from a blast, "Come on Fred, you can't hold back because I'm your Niece! These spells are weak..."

Smirking, Blaise shook his head in humor "consider us the first steps to defeating Voldemort,"

Looking to the crowd of students that surrounded them, having been watching the demonstration between Kagome and Fred, both Draco and Harry shared a glance. Harry stepped forward, "The first thing everyone here must understand, you can't hold back. You can't hesitate, not even for a moment." Harry stepped up so that he stood across from Kagome. The two bowed low to one another, keeping eye contact before they turned and took three steps before turning suddenly. Harry was quick to fire a disarming spell, but Kagome moved just as fast and knocked it aside before rebounding with her own spell that would have knocked Harry off his feet if not for the Protego he used. Back and forth, the two moved swiftly and without any indecision.

"That's enough," Draco called out to the two, watching as they halted their wands in mid-motion. "This is only meant to be an example. Everyone gets the idea now, yes?" A round of confirmation had Draco nodding, "good, then Kagome will be responsible for fortifying your defensive spells. Protego is your greatest weapon. If your shield is strong enough, it can block the strongest of offensive spells, this does not include the Unforgivable. Those should be avoided at all cost."

"Draco, Blaise and Theo each have different dueling styles, so each will be a plateau you must face head on, but only...after you pass my tests. Once I have discerned that you are capable of a strong defense, you will move onto them. Meanwhile, Harry will be heavily responsible for teaching you disarming spells." Kagome smiled at Harry who gave a nod of affirmation. "I believe, without any doubt, this army will rise to the challenge."

"What's the challenge?" Ginny asked, though she supposed it was a silly question.

Harry looked at his wand, his eyes turned to Kagome, to Draco, Blaise and Theodore. There was so much at risk for them, and he knew it was going to be bad if they were discovered...looking to the others, he met everyone's eyes. "Voldemort...everything we do from here...is to defeat Voldemort."

"We're in this together, Harry." Hermione said as she stepped up to him. "We all are."

"Right..." Harry nodded, "then let's start! Everyone gather in a line, we will start by sorting you into two groups! Mine and Kagome's-"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 20...I feel like I might completely rewrite Book Four. I don't know...**


End file.
